Bis ans Ende der Welt
by beloved-mistress
Summary: Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt und noch ist alles so wie immer, doch in Malfoy regt sich etwas das er bisher so nicht kannte und noch nicht bereit dazu ist es zuzulassen. Ginny versucht herauszufinden wer ihr heimlicher verehrer ist,...lest selbst
1. Die Rückkehr

**Bis ans Ende der Welt**

1.Die Rückkehr

Ein neues Jahr brach an, es sollte ihr vorletztes sein, dann war endlich alles vorbei, kein stupides lernen mehr, keine schleimigen Slytherins mehr, die auf den Gängen jeder Zeit einen missbilligenden Spruch auf den Lippen hatten. Doch sie wusste noch nicht dass für sie nichts so werden würde wie es bisher war.

--

Als der Zug den Bahnhof Hogsmede erreicht hatte, leerte er sich so schnell dass Ginny die anderen aus den Augen verlor. Sie wartete abseits darauf dass sie sich wieder treffen würden um zusammen eine Kutsche zu nehmen, doch keiner hatte daran gedacht auf sie zu warten. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg zur letzten Kutsche die noch nicht abgefahren war, doch als sie sich setzte machte die Kutsche keine Anstalten loszufahren, sie schien noch auf jemanden warten zu müssen. Aber auf wen?

Ja, natürlich, der zweite Schulsprecher, der erste war mit der ersten Kutsche voraus gefahren und der letzte musste darauf warten bis auch der letzte Schüler den Bahnhof verlassen hatte.

Wer dann allerdings einsteigen sollte konnte sie nicht glauben.

„Longbottom! Muss man dir wirklich alles hinterher tragen, was kannst du eigentlich selbst?"

Diese fiese Stimme kannte sie genau, oft genug hatte er sie rumgeschubst.

Zuerst stolperte Neville die stufen hinauf und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. „H-…hallo Ginny! …Ich kann auch nichts dafür wenn Trevor dauernd wegläuft."

"Pass gefälligst besser auf deinen Kram auf!" , als er in die Kutsche kam bedachte er Ginny mit einem missbilligendem Blick, der sie schaudern ließ. „Weasly!"

Weiß-blondes, streng zurück gekämmtes Haar, „Malfoy! Was machst du hier, was soll das mit Neville!?"

„Dieser Stümper sollte besser auf seinen Kopf aufpassen sonst lässt er den auch noch irgendwo liegen" er feigste.

„Sprich nicht so abfällig über ihn!" Ginny war fast vorm überkochen.

„Ich rede so über oder mit ihm wie es mir passt, für deine ungehobelte Art werde ich die zehn Punkte von Griffindor abziehen. So spricht man nicht mit dem neue Schulsprecher! Gleich zu Anfang in den Miesen, das wird den anderen sicher nicht gefallen, was, Weasly?" Ginny schnaubte nur und verkniff sich jede weitere Antwort, denn sie würde es nur noch schlimmer machen, ihr Blick wanderte auf seine Brust auf der das Funkelnde Schulsprecherabzeichen prangte. Er grinste in sich hinein. Neville saß still da und wartete darauf dass sie endlich das Schloss erreichen würden. „Wo hast du eigentlich Sankt Potter, deinen Blutsverräter-Bruder und dieses Schlammblut gelassen? Oder wollen selbst nicht die in deiner Gesellschaft sein?"

Das hatte gesessen, vor allem da sie wirklich nicht auf sie gewartet hatten.

Als sie ankamen stoppte die Kutsche mit einem scharfen ruck und Ginny wäre beinahe vorne über gefallen, doch eine Hand hielt sie an ihrer Schulter fest. Neville sprang zuerst hinaus in das feuchte Gras und lief langsam die Stufen zum Schloss hinauf, Ginny folgte ihm, mit einem Blick auf Malfoy, er trat grade aus der Kutsche und sah ihnen nach.

„Ginny, wo bist du gewesen?" Hermine sah sie fragend an als sie die große Halle betrat und sich zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch setzte, Neville nahm ihr gegenüber platz und Trevor versuchte erneut zu entwischen, direkt in die Schüssel Bratensoße die in der Mitte zwischen ihnen stand. „Ratzeputz!" erneut hörte man Hermines Stimme die grade dabei war die Sauerei zu beseitigen die Nevilles Kröte soeben veranstaltet hatte.

„Ich, ihr wart auf einmal weg und ich habe auf euch gewartet, aber ihr seid…" „Wir dachten du wärst bei Luna!" brachte Ron grade so heraus ohne dass das Hühnchen Stück dass in seinem Mund war heraus fiel. Mehr wollte Ginny auch nicht dazu sagen, denn ein vernünftiges Gespräch konnte man mit ihm nicht führen wenn er im Begriff war zu essen.

„Ich bin schon gespannt auf die neue Quidditch Saison!" verkündete Harry der neben Hermine saß, „Die neuen Auswahlspiele finden nächste Woche statt, wie wär's Ginny?"

„ich weiß nicht so recht, ich hab noch nie richtig…" „Ach sei still, du hast im Sommer für Fred und George immer Jäger gespielt!" Harry starrte sie mit weiten Augen an, sie wurde rot.

„Es ist ja nicht so dass ich es nicht könnte, aber es gibt bestimmt bessere als mich."

--

Er fand es ziemlich erquickend nun auch offiziell Leute in ihre Schranken weisen zu können und das war auch das erste dass er zu tun hatte and diesem Tag. Noch viel interessanter fand er es nun ein eigenes, privates Domizil im Schloss zu haben, es hatte also doch durchaus seinen Nutzen Schulsprecher zu sein.

Dieses Weasly Mädchen hatte es doch wirklich gewagt sein tun in Frage zu stellen, das wollte er sich nicht bieten lassen und konterte, seit dem saß sie still in der Kutsche, sah aus dem Fenster, würdigte ihn keines Blickes, das schlauchte ihn, er wollte sie wütend sehen, sehen wie sie sich aufregte über das was er sagte. Doch es lag eine Totenstille in der Luft.

Als die Kutsche abrupt anhielt wäre das Weasly Mädchen beinahe vorne über, auf ihn gefallen, doch er hatte sie zurück gehalten. Mit der kalten Schulter stach sie aus der Kutsche, Neville hinterher. Er konnte nur hinterher blicken. Ihr betragen gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, er liebte die Aufmerksamkeit die andere ihm schenkten, wie sie um ihn herum schawänzelten um ihm zu gefallen, sie biederten sich geradezu an, doch nicht sie, sie hatte abscheu in ihrem Blick gehabt, als sie sich umdrehte und ihn ansah war es fast wie ein Stich ins Herz, wie konnte sie es wagen abweisend zu ihm zu sein…

In der großen Halle bildete sich sofort eine traube Mädchen als er durch die Eingangstür schritt. Alle wollten sie wissen was er in den Ferien spannendes getan hatte, es war schließlich Draco Malfoy, er musste interessante wunderbare Ferien gehabt haben und keiner wollte natürlich nicht mitreden können wenn sie sich darüber unterhielten wie toll er war.

Ein Keil wurde in die Traube getrieben, Pansy schob sich den Weg frei und zog Malfoy an der Hand zu einem freien Platz am großen Tisch, den sie für ihn reserviert hatte, gleich bei Crabbe und Goyle. Er musste lange und ausführlich schildern wie seine Eltern darauf reagiert hatten als ihm das Abzeichen zugeschickt wurde und und und. Sein Blick wanderte vom Lehrertisch durch die Halle und feuerrotes Haar fing ihn ein. „Wo starrst du denn hin?" zischte Pansy bissig, „hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" „…Nein…JA, natürlich!" Malfoy war für einen Moment abgeschweift, er sah das Weasly Mädchen mit Potter reden, plötzlich lief sie rot über die Wangen an. Die Art wie sie und Potter miteinander redeten gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, und überhaupt hasste er Potter ins unermessliche. Nur weil er gut fliegen konnte und diese schrecklich entstellende Narbe an der Stirn hatte vergötterten ihn alle _…. St. Potter _dachte er sich _wenn ich irgendwann die Gelegenheit bekomme dir eins auszuwischen…_

Dann musste er auch noch sehen wie Ron eine Hühnerkeule buchstäblich fraß, es widerte ihn ungemein an, dieser Anblick.

„Bitte Pansy, erzähl es noch einmal, ich habe nicht alles mitbekommen, entschuldige bitte." Die Worte kamen aus seinem mund wie geleckt, „Das Macht doch nichts Draco, also, das war so………" in seinem Kopf kam nur ein seichtes _blablabla_ an, denn sein Blick war wieder auf das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren und den Sommersprossen gefallen.


	2. Auswahlspiele

2. Auswahlspiele

Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht, es war der erste Samstagmorgen im neuen Schuljahr. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, blinzelte ein wenig und beschloss doch noch einen Augenblick auszuruhen, ihre Lider schlossen sich langsam und sie schweifte erneut ab in das Land der Träume.

_Sie stand unten am See bei den Ländereien, es war Abend, die Dämmerung trat ein. Goldenes Licht bahnte sich seinen Weg über die Berge, den Wald, über die glatte Oberfläche des Sees und umhüllte Ginny. Der Schein fühlte sich warm an und sie fühlte sich beschützt und geborgen. So hatte sie sich lange nicht gefühlt. Jemand stand hinter ihr, Hände glitten von hinten an ihre Hüfte, sie spürte wie sich ein Körper sachte aber bestimmt an sie schmiegte. Als sich langsam ein Kopf ihrem näherte spürte sie warmen Atem durch ihr Haar an ihren Hals dringen. Die Hände hatten sich auf ihrem Bauch getroffen und die Person vereinnahmte sie nun gänzlich. Ein sachter Kuss an ihrem Hals ließ sie einen Schauer spüren und ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Sie seufzte leicht und wollte mehr……doch der Himmel verdunkelte sich vor ihr und plötzlich war die Person an ihrer Seite verschwunden._

„GINNY!! Wach auf!" Ginny schreckte abrupt aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und sah Hermine vor ihrem Bett stehen, „Die Auswahlspiele, hast du das etwa vergessen? Schau mal auf die Uhr!"

„Nein…" Sie sprang aus dem Bett, hastete zu ihrem Schrank und riss ihr Quidditch Trikot heraus. Rasch streifte sie es sich über und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die Uhr, schon halb elf, das Auswahlverfahren hatte grade begonnen. „Was mache ich nur…" in ihren Augen stand Verzweiflung geschrieben. Doch wie immer war Hermine die helfende Hand die Rettung versprach, sie stand an einem der großen Fenster und war gerade im Begriff es zu öffnen. „So bist du sicher schneller. Und ein unvergesslicher Auftritt ist die gewiss!" „Danke Hermine, du bist ein Engel!" sie schnappte ihren Besen, lief zum Fenster, nicht ohne Hermine heftig zu umarmen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken „bis später!" flötete sie so fröhlich wie noch nie, dann schwang sie sich auf ihren Besen und rauschte aus dem Fenster davon, in Richtung Qidditchfeld. Angekommen eilte sie stechenden Schrittes zum Rande des Feldes, wo Harry schon etwas genervt auf sie wartete, zumindest war es das was sie aus der Ferne von seinem Gesichtsausdruck und seiner Körperhaltung erkennen konnte.

Ein unqualifizierter Kommentar Marke Slytherin traf auf Ginnys Ohr, sie blickte kurz auf die Seite um im Augenwinkel einen nur all zu bekannten blonden Haarschopf zu erkennen. Ein routiniertes „Halt den Mund Malfoy!" kam über ihre Lippen, sie brauchte nicht einmal darüber nachzudenken was er gesagt haben könnte, egal was es gewesen war, ihre Antwort würde auf jeden Fall passen, es konnte ja nichts als Dreck aus seinem Mund kommen.

Seine herablassende Art brachte sie immer wieder auf die Palme, doch das kam ihr grade recht, denn sie konnte nun all ihren Frust und Ärger über diesen Abschaum auf dem Feld heraus lassen.

Sie flog wie sie noch nie zuvor geflogen war und spielte mit einer so enormen Kraft dass sie selbst fast überrascht gewesen wäre, doch heroisch und einnehmerisch zog sie den Sieg über die anderen immer mehr auf ihre Seite.

Er hatte sich dicht am Spielfeldrand an einer Baumgruppe in Position gebracht als er sah wie ein feuerroter Wirbel immer schneller auf das Feld zu lief „Reichlich spät Weasley. Es scheint dir ja nicht viel daran zu liegen!" Sie würdigte ihn nicht einmal mit einem richtigen Blick, sondern blitze nur kurz verächtlich zu ihm auf „Halt den Mund Malfoy!" So voller Hass ihre Stimme, voller Zorn und Entrüstung ihr Gang. Er stand am Rande des Feldes um sich selbst zu vergewissern in welchen Zustand sich das Team der Gryffindors befand und bevor Ginny auftauchte hatte er sich noch reelle Chancen ausgemalt die Gryffindors dieses Jahr in den Boden zu stampfen. Lange sah er den Anwärtern für die neue Mannschaft beim Training zu, doch sein Blick blieb immer öfters länger an Ihr hängen, Sie flog wie eine Grazie, so wendig und so, …._Draco, was soll das, sie ist ein Weasley, _die Stimme in seinem Kopf rief ihn zur Vernunft auf_ … aber diese Haare, dieser Blick….wie bezaubernd sie aussieht wenn sie wütend ist…_ es schien wie ein Krieg in ihm mit sich selbst zu sein, doch er wusste noch nicht ob er ihn verlieren oder gewinnen würde und was die Konsequenzen aus dem einen oder dem anderen sein würden. Er sah ihr die ganze Zeit zu als sie auf dem Besen über das Feld flog und wie bestimmt sie den Quaffel durch die Ringe warf und wie geschickt sie den Klatschern auswich. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, er hatte sie zuvor noch nie Quidditch spielen sehen.

Als sie das Feld verließ warf sie Malfoy einen vernichtend überlegenen Blick zu _Sie hat etwas, etwas dass keine hat, … Draco, sie verachtet dich, … ja und genau dass macht sie so begehrenswert…was redest du da?? …ein Blutsverräter, sie ist und bleibt ein Blutsverräter! Ja…_Erst jetzt sah er wir etwas auf ihrer heraus stechenden Brust Platzt eingenommen hatte und er musste zweimal hin sehen um zu begreifen was er dort gesehen hatte. Das offizielle Spieler Abzeichen prangte dort und es ließ sie für ihn noch viel erhabener wirken. Als er in den Kerkergewölben umherzog um nachzudenken verfolgten ihn schon wieder fünf kleine Slytherin Mädchen, …Er würde nun bei Snape seinen Bericht erstatten müssen, wie die Chancen auf einen Sieg des Quidditchpokals standen und mit ihm die neuen Spielzüge durchgehen, danach würde er wie einmal in der Woche Bestandsaufnahme in Snapes Zutatenregal machen und gegebenenfalls ein paar Dinge bestellen, … er warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, auf einmal waren alle Mädchen stehen geblieben, hatten sich zusammengerottet und giggelten. Wie es ihn nervte, ….da nahm er sogar Regale sortieren bei Snape in kauf. Und er freute sich schon auf das erste Qidditchspiel, das war die einzige Gelegenheit bei der er Ginny näher sein konnte, wie er dachte.


	3. Nachsitzen

3. Nachsitzen

Sie war schon wieder zu spät dran, McGonagalls Unterricht hatte zwar noch nicht begonnen, aber rechtzeitig würde sie auch nicht mehr kommen. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und fing an zu rennen, ihr Umhang flatterte, ihre Tasche schlug immer wieder gegen ihren Oberschenkel und brachte sie etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht. Die Treppe vor ihr, die sie grade nehmen wollte war grade im Begriff sich zu bewegen, aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen! Ihre letzte Chance schien springen zu sein, also beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte abermals und sprang. Ein kalter Luftzug fuhr ihr durch die Haare und ließ sie wehen. Sie landete auf der Treppe, allerdings etwas unsanfter als sie gehofft hatte und so knickte sie ein und viel einige Stufen hinunter, wurde dann aber gestoppt. Jemand hatte sie am Arm gepackt und zog sie hoch.

„Huch, das hätte aber böse ins Auge gehen können", sie stand auf, rieb sich das Knie und sah erleichtert drein, …. Bis sie sah wer sie aufgehalten hatte. _Nein, nicht auch noch das, …._

Sie sah in das Gesicht des blassen blonden jungen Mannes „Es gefällt mir zwar wie du dich mir zu Füßen wirfst, aber für dein unverantwortliches verhalten ziehe ich Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab! Und jetzt geh! Du hast Unterricht!" _Bah, als wäre er Herrscher über alles und jeden…_ Aber ohne etwas zu erwidern schnappte sich Ginny ihre Tasche und machte sich davon. Ohne Frühstück und zu allem übel jetzt auch noch schlecht gelaunt.

Sie klopfte an und trat langsam in den Verwandlungsraum ein, doch schon war sie ins Visier von Professor McGonagall geraten die nicht grade verständnisvoll reagierte, „Miss Weasley, sie sind zu spät!" Ginny stand das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben „Verzeihen sie bitte Professor, die Treppe…!" McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich „Keine Ausreden Miss Weasley, gehen sie früher los! Ich finde sie sollten ein wenig Disziplin erfahren. Sie werden heute Abend Mr Filchs Geräteschrank Putzen!" Sie machte große Augen, so etwas aus dem Mund ihrer Lehrerin, an sie gerichtet, „Aber Professor…" Ginny sah erstaunt und entrüstet drein, nie hatte sie bis jetzt nachsitzen müssen „Kein ABER! Setzten sie sich Miss Weasley!" Ginny gehorchte ohne Widerworte, da sie es nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Sie würde sich damit abfinden müssen den Abend nicht mit einer heißen Tasse Kakao in einem der großen gemütlichen Sessel zu verbringen.

Damit war der Tag für sie gelaufen.

Missmutig nahm sie die Treppe die sie hinunter in die verwundenen Gänge des Kellergewölbes führte. Ein eisiger Zug fuhr ihr um den Hals, es roch moderig und die Wände waren teilweise mit grünen Algen oder Schuppengeflecht überzogen. Es schauderte sie, hier fühlte sie sich definitiv nicht wohl! Und sie würde es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen um aus dieser gruseligen Umgebung wieder verschwinden zu können.

Vor Filchs Büro angekommen sammelte sie sich noch einmal _es ist nichts weiter als Sachen putzen, du bist da schnell wieder raus, egal wie sehr er dich anstarrt, er wird ja doch nichts machen._ Nach dem sie sich Mut zugesprochen hatte klopfte sie drei mal an die Tür, drückte die Klinke herunter und betrat mit etwas gesenktem Kopf den Raum um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, sie hatte ihn in ihrem Kopf bildlich vor sich, schmierig, dreckig, siffig und ungehobelt. „Ich bin wegen dem Nachsitzen hier, ich soll ihren Geräteschrank putzen…" als sie nun doch aufblickte wurde sie bleich, nicht einmal mehr ihre Sommersprossen waren noch zu sehen.

„Malfoy, was…?" „Glotz nicht so, das ist unhöflich!" bluffte er Ginny an, die immer noch wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stand. _Was macht er hier? Warum ausgerechnet Er? Bin ich nicht schon genug gestraft, muss er jetzt auch noch hier sein_

„Fang endlich an damit ich hier wieder weg kann! Und beeil dich!" „Ich werde mich sicher nicht vor dir auf den Boden werfen um den Dreck auf zu wischen, warum bist du überhaupt hier?" sie hatte so schnell ihre Farbe wieder bekommen und stand so dicht vor Malfoy, dass sie jetzt sogar etwas rot wirkte vor Aufregung. „Meinst du das macht mir hier spaß? Mich mit dir in meiner, was sie noch bis vor ein paar Minuten war, FREIZEIT, abgeben zu müssen?" Er fauchte sie an und sie gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, ballte ihre kleinen Fäustchen zusammen und stampfte vor Wut mit einem Fuß auf den Boden „Aaah!", dann drehte sie sich auf dem Fuß um, preschte zum Schrank vor und riss die Tür auf. Sofort kam ihr alles entgegen gefallen _Aaauuuh_, stieß sie einen stummen Schrei aus. Sie hatte eine schnelle Bewegung gesehen und sich umgedreht, Malfoy saß nun nicht mehr, wie grade eben noch auf Filchs Stuhl, sondern stand und als sie ihn ansah funkelte er sie säuerlich an „Nichts kannst du alleine!" Er ging auf sie zu „Zum letzten mal, starr nicht so, fang endlich an, sonst werden wir nie fertig!" Sie sah ihn an wie ein Hippogreif wenn's blitzt „Wer Wir?" Sein Blick strahlte pure Genervtheit aus „Frag nicht so blöd" sagte er, kniete sich zu ihr auf den Boden und fing an eins nach dem anderen die Dinge die aus dem Schrank heraus auf Ginny hernieder geprasselt waren aufzuheben, zu reinigen und in den Schrank zu hängen. Ginny hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, was bei Merlin tat er da? Dann schüttelte sie kurz ihren Kopf und widmete sich derselben schmutzigen Arbeit wie Malfoy.

Beide arbeiteten stumm nebeneinander her ohne auch nur den geringsten Ton von sich zu geben, geschweige denn es zu wagen den anderen an zu sehen.

Sie waren schon relativ weit gekommen, bald würden sie fertig werden, es wurde auch langsam Zeit, da ihre Hände schmerzten wie Feuer und sie überall Schürf- und Schnittwunden hatte, die vereinzelt bluteten.

Endlich hatte das letzte Teil seinen Platz im Schrank wieder gefunden „Was hast du getan?" kam es von Malfoy geblufft, bevor sie schnippisch werden konnte hatte er ihre Hände genommen. „Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Schmerzt es…?" Er sah ihr in die Augen und dann wieder auf ihre Hände _Was tut er da,…WAS??_ Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ginny, sie wollte entsetzt zurück weichen. „Episkey" Alle Wunden auf ihren Armen und Händen waren verschwunden. Er zog rasch seine Hände wieder weg „Geh jetzt!"

Sie sah ihn einfach nur ausdruckslos an „Verschwinde!" Das ließ sie sich kein zweites mal sagen, stand auf, klopfte sich Den Staub aus der Robe und rauschte hinaus, wieder in die Kalten moderigen Gänge die sie irgendwann wieder an die lichte Oberfläche führen sollten.

_Was um Himmels willen ist bloß in ihn gefahren…Er war so abscheulich, ….nett …_

Sie hasste die düsteren Kellergewölbe, sie jagten ihr jedes Mal einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und bereiteten ihr Gänsehaut. Doch diesmal bekam sie zu allem noch ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl…. Sie fror und musste sich schütteln, da bemerkte sie eine Bewegung hinter sich, sie bekann zu rennen um endlich diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen zu können, als sie sich ruckartig von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Ihr entfuhr ihr ein gellender Schrein der an den Kerkerwänden widerhallte. Sie konnte nicht sehen wer es war der ihr das antat, war Malfoy ihr gefolgt? Im nächsten Moment prallte sie gegen die feuchte kalte Steinwand, sackte an ihr herunter.

Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle musste er wie jeden Morgen Pansy ertragen, Goyle und Crabbe sagten nur wenig oder gaben grunzlaute von sich, die nicht unbedingt von ihrer Intelligenz zeugten, aber das war ihm schon lange bewusst gewesen, sie waren einfach zu manipulieren und folgten ihm, egal was es war das er ihnen auftrug. „Hast du dir schon mal angesehen wie Daphne in letzter Zeit rum läuft? Das ist ja nicht zu glauben, als wäre sie verwaist und verwirrt. Abartig! Und ihre Haare, ….."_……blahblahblah_ war das einzige was von Pansys Redeschwall noch an sein Ohr heran drang. Sein Blick schweifte wie so oft durch die Halle, über den Griffindor Tisch, aber diesmal gab es keinen rot leuchtenden Haarschopf zu sehen an dem er hängen blieb. _Wo ist sie bloß? Sie verpasst ihr Frühstück sonst nie!_

„Pansy, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest", er hatte sie mitten im Satz unterbrochen, hatte sich erhoben und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Halle, er wollte noch zu Professor Senistra, in den Astronomieturm, bevor er sich seinen Pflichten als Schulsprecher zu wand.

Er stieg grade die steinernen Stufen empor als von oben lautes Fußgetrappel zu vernehmen war _da scheint es ja jemand ziemlich eilig zu haben_ und plötzlich spürte er einen Ruck um die Treppe fing an sich zu drehen _verdammt! Jetzt muss ich auch noch einen Umweg laufen, warum muss mir das grade jetzt passieren!?_ Die Schritte wurden nicht wie erwartet leiser, sondern kamen immer näher, auf einmal sah er jemanden über den Abgrund springen, landen, fallen und die Stufen hinunter stürzen, außerdem sah er flammend rotes Haar und ihm wurde mulmig. Er bekam die Person zu fassen und richtete sie auf. _Ginny! Was hätte alles passieren können…._ „Huch, das hätte aber böse ins Auge gehen können!" _das will ich auch meinen, was wäre passiert wenn du nicht weit genug gesprungen und hinab gefallen wärst?? Oder was wäre passiert wenn du die komplette Treppe runter gestürzt wärst… _In seinem Kopf malten sich Höllen Szenarien aus und etwas Besorgnis stieg in ihm auf, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sie sollte nicht wissen worüber er nachdachte, sie würde ihn ohne Zweifel zum Gespött der Schule machen. Er riss sich zusammen um seine Stimme im gewohnt abweisenden und herablassenden Ton klingen zu lassen „Für dein unverantwortliches verhalten ziehe ich Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab! Und jetzt geh! Du hast Unterricht!" Sie funkelte ihn an und er fühlte wie ihr vernichtender Blick ihn durchbohrte. Dann bückte sie sich, riss ihre Tasche an sich und rannte in Richtung der Verwandlungsräume. Er sah ihr nach. Ihr Umhang wehte hinter ihr her, genauso wie ihre langen strahlenden Haare, die ihn verzauberten, da meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf _Draco, werd vernünftig!_

Genug Zeit dazu hatte er auf jeden Fall, denn als er die steile Treppe zum Astronomieturm hinauf gestiegen war und drei oder viermal nach ihr gerufen hatte, hatte sich Professor Sinistra sich endlich gezeigt.

Montags war für ihn immer ein äußerst ungeliebter Tag, er hatte die Pläne der Wochenziele der einzelnen Lehrer abzuholen, zu besprechen und dem Schulleiter vor zu legen. Er musste Professor Snapes Zutaten akquirieren und bei Bedarf neues aus der Winkelgasse, oder in seltenen Fällen aus der Nokturngasse bestellen. Er gab Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke und wenn der Tag sich noch nicht all zu sehr dem Ende entgegen neigte saß er gerne in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin in seinem Schulsprecherzimmer und las.

Doch dieser Montag sollte noch lange nicht für ihn vorbei sein.

Er ließ sich von ihr die Aufzeichnungen aushändigen und sah noch einmal auf Professor Sinistras Wunsch hin ob alle Teleskope noch in Ordnung wären. Durch sein akkurates und Vorbildliches Betragen hatte er bei vielen Lehrern einen Fuß in der Tür, was ihm sehr gefiel.

Beim Mittagessen wurde er wie eh und je von einer gewissen aufdringlichen Person mit piepsiger Stimme und dunkelbraunen Haaren genervt. „Dray, süßer, hier herüber, wir haben dir einen Platz frei gehalten!" Sie hatte die Hand leicht gehoben um ihm zu bedeuten dass er sich zu ihnen setzten solle. Draco hingegen hatte einen leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, den er angesichts ihrer Erscheinung nicht verbergen konnte. „Dray,süßer, geht es dir nicht gut? Brauchst du einen Schluck Kürbissaft?" Sie hielt ihm den Becher hin. Er setzte sich ohne einen Hauch einer Regung, „Ein Eimer würde es auch tun:" gewohnt kalt kam es über seine Lippen. Pansy schaute keines seiner Worte verstehend drein. Lieber würde er stinkende Murtlop Essenz schöpfen als sie ertragen zu müssen wenn sie den Mund aufmachte.

Sie schien sich etwas darauf ein zu bilden dass er sich ab und an mit ihr vergnügte. Sie schien wirklich zuglauben ihm läge etwas an ihr. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie leichtgläubig sie doch war, noch ein Grund sie zu verachten. Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, als er dies bemerkte stieß er sie forsch weg „Nicht jetzt, ich bin nicht in Stimmung!" schmollend wandte sie sich von ihm ab und fing an mit Daphne zu sprechen, über die sie erst kurz zuvor gelästert hatte. Er sah einen Augenblick von seinem Essen auf und nahm Professor Snape wahr der ihm gegenüber stehen blieb „Mister Malfoy!" „Ja? Professor Snape?" Er antwortete zügig und bestimmt. „Mister Malfoy, Sie werden heute Abend im Kerker benötigt, ihre Anwesenheit wird nach dem Abendessen erwartet. In Filchs Büro, sie werden jemanden beaufsichtigen!" „Natürlich Professor!" Mit diesen Worten war Professor Snape auch schon von dannen gerauscht. Ein Säuseln drang an sein Ohr „Dray, süßer.." „Jaaaa, PANSY?!" „Soll ich dich später begleiten? Vielleicht kann ich dir ein wenig helfen?" „Ich denke dass ich das grade noch alleine schaffen werde! Ich bin kein Baby Pansy……..UND HÖR AUF MICH FÜTTERN ZU WOLLEN!" das hatte gesessen, es war wirklich nötig gewesen. Dieses schleimige zog vielleicht bei seinem Vater, aber er bevorzugte andere Qualitäten, … von Personen, die mehr Intelligenz aufwiesen als ein knallrümpfiger Kröter.

Mit dem üblichen Schmollen das sie aufsetzte wenn Draco sie abwies widmete sie sich wieder ihrem eigenen Essen.

Blaise der seine Gelegenheit witterte rutschte dichter an seinen besten Freund heran und flüsterte „Vergraule nicht die die dir schöne Stunden bescheren" Er feigste und erntete erzürnte Blicke vom jungen Malfoy. „Du denkst wirklich die Stunden mit ihr wären schön? Da sieht man mal dass du sie noch nicht hattest! Sie ist aller höchstens dazu nütze wenn einem die Hand mal taub wird!" Blaise schien überrascht über diese Aussage

„Ich dachte du magst sie, ich dachte ihr solltet…??" „DAS ist was mein VATER will! Ich werde keine weitere Sekunde meiner kostbaren Zeit mehr mit ihr verschwenden, egal wie milde es meinen Vater stimmt, ich habe einen eigenen Willen, das ist MEIN Leben und ich werde verdammt noch mal so leben wie ich dazu Lust habe!" mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung zu Malfoy antwortete er „Ja, ist klar, ich hab's verstanden!..." Damit war die Unterhaltung endgültig beendet. Kochend vor Wut stand Malfoy auf, schnappte sich noch etwas auf die Hand und man konnte fast eine Staubwolke erahnen, die hinter ihm in der Luft lag.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte er bei Snape. Die gedimmte Atmosphäre beschwichtigte sein Gemüt ungemein und er kam ein wenig zum Nachdenken

Er wollte Pansy wirklich nicht, die einzigen die sie wollten waren seine Eltern, da sie eine reinblütige Vereinigung gewährleisten würde, … doch um welchen Preis, wollte er so wie seine Mutter unglücklich werden? War sie immer so gewesen? Oder hatte sie seinen Vater wirklich einmal geliebt? Er wusste es nicht, konnte es nicht sagen, er hatte seinen Vater nie anders erlebt als herrscherisch, kalt und abweisend. Er wurde nur auf einen aufmerksam wenn ihm Fehler auffielen und dann konnte er sehr ungehalten werden.

Ehe er sich versah war der Nachmittag vorbei und er war nicht mit seiner Arbeit fertig geworden, also ließ er das Abendessen ausfallen und erledigte noch schnell den Rest.

Kurz darauf trat er in Filchs Büro, es war relativ leer, dunkel und moderig. Er ging zum Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Sessel sinken, nicht ohne in vorher mit einem Zauber zu reinigen. So saß er einige Minuten da, es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen nicht zum Abendessen zu erscheinen, so hatte er wenigstens einen kleinen Moment für sich, um zur ruhe zu kommen, einmal nicht von einer Horde kleiner kreischender und giggelnder Mädchen umgeben. Die Stille tat gut. Doch auf dem Fuße folgend wurde er aus seiner Ruhe gerissen.

Es klopfte und die Türe wurde langsam geöffnet, ein Mädchen kam mit gesenktem kopf in das Büro. „Ich bin wegen dem Nachsitzen hier, ich soll ihren Geräteschrank putzen…" Er konnte es nicht fassen, seit wann war Ginny so wie ihr Bruder? Sonst war es doch immer er gewesen der Bestraft wurde…. „Malfoy, was…?" „Glotz nicht so, das ist unhöflich!" Jetzt war er also mit ihr alleine, und sollte sie beaufsichtigen, sie sollte vor ihm putzen. Eigenartiger weise machte es ihm nichts aus dass sie da war und es gefiel ihm dass sie ihm gehorchen musste und dass sie sich gleich _MALFOY!! DISZIPLIN!! BLUTSVERRÄTERIN!!_

…_Spielverderber…_ seine Gedanken würden ihm noch irgendwann einmal den Rest geben

„Fang endlich an damit ich hier wieder weg kann! Und beeil dich!" „Ich werde mich sicher nicht vor dir auf den Boden werfen um den Dreck auf zu wischen, warum bist du überhaupt hier?" _doch, bitte, für mich. _Sie stand beunruhigend dicht vor ihm, er hatte ein bisschen Panik dass sie etwas in seinen Augen lesen könnte „Meinst du das macht mir hier spaß? Mich mit dir in meiner, was sie noch bis vor ein paar Minuten war, FREIZEIT, abgeben zu müssen?" _Es macht mir sogar einen ungeheuren Spaß, dich so zu sehen, aufbrausend und dann unterwürfig_. Beinahe wäre ihm ein kleines Lächeln verloren gegangen, aber er hielt es gekonnt zurück. „Aaaah!" sie schrie, stanpfte mit dem Fuß auf, ballte ihre kleinen _süüßen, MALFOY! _Fäustchen zusammen, machte auf dem Fuß gehrt um ihre Arbeit hinter sich zu bringen. Sie riss zornig den Schrank auf und Malfoy ahnte schlimmes. Der gesamte Inhalt des Schrankes stürzte auf sie hinab, er sprang auf um ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen _Oh Merlin, was tue ich hier eigentlich? _„Nichts kannst du alleine!" mit schnellen Schritten war er neben ihr und kniete sich zu ihr herunter „Zum letzten mal, starr nicht so, fang endlich an, sonst werden wir nie fertig!" Sie sah ihn an wie ein Hippogreif wenn's blitzt „Wer Wir?" Er hätte beinahe die Augen verdreht, wie konnte sie nur so begriffsstutzig sein? „Frag nicht so blöd" damit fing er an die am Boden liegenden Geräte zu reinigen und sie in den Schrank zurück zu hängen.

Es nervte ihn sichtlich solch eine dreckige Arbeit verrichten zu müssen, aber, …. Halt, das MUSSTE er ja gar nicht, er tat es freiwillig. Er saß hier auf dem bloßen Steinboden, auf seinen Knien und half IHR. _Sie hat es aber auch nicht verdient so etwas machen zu müssen, vor allem bei Filch, … wer weiß was für Gemeinheiten dieser Kriecher noch in Petto gehabt hätte… _Er musste immer wieder zu ihr hinüber blicken.

Endlich waren sie fertig, das letzte Teil hatte gesäubert seinen weg in den Schrank gefunden, jetzt konnte er endlich duschen gehen und sich noch etwas vor seinen Kamin setzen.

Doch was er sah als er zu Ginny blickte ließ ihn erschrecken „Was hast du getan?" er starrte ihr auf die Hände die aufgerissen, dreckig und blutig waren „Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Schmerzt es…?" Ein besorgter Ton schlich sich in seine Stimme _hoffentlich hat sie es nicht bemerkt_ und ehe sie sich zur Wehr setzen konnte hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen um ihre Wunden zu heilen „Episkey" Er hatte ihren Angst erfüllten Blick gesehen als er seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte, warum fürchtete sie sich vor ihm? War er wirklich so schrecklich?

_Ja, das bin ich, aber dir würde ich niemals etwas antun._ Er hatte noch immer ihre Hände in den seinen, als im diese Geste auffiel ließ er sie rasch los, sah aber weiterhin auf ihr Finger, die jetzt ihre Schönheit wieder erlangt hatten und keine Rückstände der Verletzungen vorzuweisen hatten „Geh jetzt!" er sah wie sie ihn ansah und zögerte, „Verschwinde!" , darauf hin klopfte sie sich schnell über die Robe und verschwand schneller als er ihr nachblicken konnte.

Er war sehr durcheinander, konnte es wirklich sein dass er sie mochte? Eigentlich doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, schließlich war sie, … ja was war sie eigentlich? Sie war einen von denen, von St. Potters Gefolge, sie war eine der Blutsverräter.

Aber war es wirklich das was Er über sie dachte, oder war es das was er denken sollte?

Er wusste es nicht so recht und beschloss jetzt endlich seine lang ersehnte Dusche zu nehmen. Auf dem Weg zum Schulsprecherbad vernahm er eigenartige Geräusche und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst als er sich dazu entschied zu sehen von was sie stammten. Wie aus dem nichts vernahm er einen gleißenden schrillen Schrei. Verwirrt fing er schneller an zu laufen, wer hatte da geschrien? Als er hastig um eine Ecke bog sah er sie wie sie da leblos zusammengesackt an der Wand lag und es entfuhr ihm ein Keuchen „Ginny?!"


	4. Im Zimmer eines Schulsprechers

4

Ihr Schädel brummte, als hätte etwas dagegen geschlagen. Sie drehte sich um und rieb sich diesen, denn er schmerzte unbeschreiblich stark. Und ihr Bauch und ihr Rücken taten ihr höllisch weh. „Das geht dich nichts an, verschwinde!" Sie hörte wie eine Tür ins Schloss knallte. Irritiert tastete sie nach etwas Greifbarem und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Decke auf der sie lag._ Aaah, …mein Kopf… es ist so hell..._ Sie hatte ihre Augen noch immer nicht geöffnet._ Wo bin ich?…_ Sie blinzelte langsam und vorsichtig, als sie unter Schmerzen ihren Hals drehte, um zu sehen wo sie war musste sie schlucken. Sie kannte dieses Zimmer nicht. „Oh, bei Merlin, du bist wach! Ein Glück, ich dachte schon…! …Schlimmes." Sie erkannte weder die Person, die sich an das Bett gestürzt hatte auf dem sie lag, noch die Stimmeselbst. Alles war ganz dumpf, fast so, als wäre sie in Watte und Nebel gehüllt. Eine Hand strich ihr über die Stirn „I.. Ich.." „Psssscht, sprich nicht, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit!" Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, es rasselte etwas in ihrer Lunge. „Madame Pomfrey wird gleich hier sein, Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore auch! Ruh dich aus, möchtest du etwas trinken?" Ginny schüttelte leicht den Kopf, kaum merklich, denn sie war nicht sehr erpicht auf das unschöne Pochen darin. „Wer…?" „Oh bei Merlin, du erkennst mich nicht?" Die Person ergriff ihre Hand und fuhr sich damit über die Haare und über das Gesicht. Es waren weiche Hände, sie fühlen sich ganz zart an. Die Haare waren lockig und lang und das Gesicht war feinzügig und geschmeidig. _Hermine!_ Sie stöhnte ein wenig und ihre Anspannung verflog. Sie ließ sich entspannt zurück aufs Bett sinken.

Es klopfte, die Tür wurde geöffnet und zwei Personen kamen herein. Die eine konnte sie schemenhaft erkennen, denn sie war ziemlich groß und dünn und dieses helle Weiß war unverkennbar. Die andere Person war kleiner, gedrungener und trug eine weiße Schürze, außerdem kam sie auf sie zu gelaufen und legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn. „Miss Weasley, sie glühen ja regelrecht. Sie sehen überhaupt nicht gut aus, aber wir werden schon etwas finden dass sie schnell wieder auf die Beine bringt!" _Quidditch… ich darf das Spiel nicht verpassen!_ Doch sie dachte es nur, sie versuchte zwar ihre Lippen zu bewegen, brachte aber nichts darüber. „Miss Granger, was genau ist geschehen?" „Dumbledore, … Sir, ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann ihnen nichts dazu sagen. Malfoy hat sie gefunden, sie, … sie sah sehr schlimm aus!" Hermines Stimme zitterte, so etwas hatte Ginny noch nie gehört. Hermine war immer die Starke, Allwissende gewesen, die Unerschütterliche und jetzt war dieser Zweifel in ihrer Stimme. „Wer immer das getan hat wird seine gerechte Strafe dafür bekommen, seien sie sich dessen gewiss!" Schnelle klackernde Schritte waren von draußen zu vernehmen und einen Augenblick darauf kam eine ältere Dame in einem Morgenmantel mit Schottenmuster zur Tür herein gestürmt. „Direktor, was ist passiert?" McGonnagall sah zu Ginny und musste schlucken. „Wie lauten ihre Anweisungen?" Sie sah ernst zu Dumbledore auf. „Minerva, ich möchte dass alle Hauslehrer ihre Schützlinge davon unterrichten, dass sich keiner, und ich meine KEINER, alleine in den Gängen aufhält, bis wir geklärt haben, was Miss Weasley zugestoßen ist!" „Natürlich Professor! Ich werde Ginny in den Gryffindor Turm bringen. Poppey, wenn du gestattest?" Sie war an das Bett heran getreten. Ginny konnte fast wieder klar sehen und ihre Ohren hatten sich auch wieder etwas geöffnet. Madame Pomfrey trat nur ungern zur Seite. „Können sie laufen, Miss Weasley?" Sie stützte sie und half ihr sich aufzurichten. Sie stand, doch ihre Beine zitterten enorm und sie setzte sich gleich wieder. „Vielleicht möchten sie ein Stück Schokolade? Hier, nehmen sie! Essen sie!" Mit diesen Worten holte sie ein Schächtelchen mit kleinen Schokostücken hervor und hielt es Ginny unter die Nase, die es nicht wagte zu widersprechen. „Poppey." Dumbledores ruhige aber kräftige Stimme drang an Madame Pomfreys Ohr. „Bitte sei so gut und verriegele die Türen zum Krankenflügel bis morgen früh." „Sicher Professor!" Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Ginny raffte sie Rock und Schürze und machte sich von Dannen, den Krankenflügel für diese Nacht unangreifbar zu machen.

„Miss Weasley, wir müssen jetzt wirklich zum Gryffindor-Turm! Miss Granger, fassen sie mal mit an!" Mit einer ausladenden Geste wies sie Hermine dazu an ihr dabei zu helfen Ginny aufzurichten und zu stützen. „Sie werden heute auch im Turm bleiben!" Hermine sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Aber ich habe dort doch gar kein Bett mehr?!" „Das ist grade unser geringstes Problem. Außerdem, zweifeln sie an meiner Zauberkraft?" Daran hatte sie in diesem Moment gar nicht gedacht. Sie würde natürlich einfach eines aufrufen. Es war wohl besser so. Die beiden hatten Ginny unter die Arme gegriffen und hielten sie auf den Beinen, so verließen sie das Zimmer in Richtung der Treppen „…Ich werde noch ein kleines Pläuschchen mit Mister Malfoy halten, Minerva." Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zu ihm um, „Wir werden hiermit schon alleine fertig!" Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung verabschiedete Dumbledore sie.

Ginny fuhr sich leicht über die Stirn und hatte Blut an den Händen, die Wunde brannte. Alle Taubheitsgefühle waren fast gänzlich verflogen und der Schmerz kam wieder. Professor McGonagall hielt ihr noch einmal Schokoladenstücke hin und sie nahm sie dankbar an. „Plumpudding!", rief Professor McGonagall bestimmt.

Im Gryffindor Turm gab es einen Tumult als sie durch das Portraitloch herein traten.

Ron rannte zu Ginny und begutachtete sie, besah ihre Wunde an der Stirn und sah Hermine entrüstet an. „Wer war das?" „Malfoy hat.." doch weiter kam sie nicht. „Malfoy, diese Ratte, dem werde ich noch zeigen wo der Frosch die Locken hat!" „Nein Ron!" „Doch, natürlich!" Er schien nicht zu begreifen, nein, er schien nicht begreifen zu wollen. „Malfoy hat sie so gefunden, unten im Kerker, in einem Gang!" Nun trat auch Harry heran. „Ja, ganz bestimmt, er hat sie Gefunden, nachdem er sie so zugerichtet hat! Den soll der Werwolf holen, diesen miesen, …" „Mister Potter!" „Verzeihung Professor" McGonnagall sah ihn zornentbrannt an und hatte ihre eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt. Harry löste sie ab und half Ginny zu einem Sessel nahe des Kamins, in den er sie hinein bugsierte, ehe er ihr eine Decke brachte und das Feuer noch etwas schürte. „Ginny?", fragte er sehr leise. Sie wandte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Hast du gesehen wer das getan hat?" Sie senkte die Augen, zog die Decke etwas enger und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Harry seufzte. Er hegte einen solchen Hass auf Malfoy und war der festen Überzeugung, dass nur er es gewesen sein könnte, wer auch sonst? Immerhin war sie eine Gryffindor, eine Weasley und eine seiner besten Freundinnen, nebst Hermine. Das passte doch hervorragend in das Wen-Quäle-Ich-Als-Nächsten-Muster.

Ginny konnte nicht mehr und wollte nur noch schlafen. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihr eine Phiole mit einem Trunk für traumlosen Schlaf zugesteckt. Dankbar entkorkte sie den Flakon und führte ihn an die Lippen. Mit einem einzigen Zug leerte sie das Gefäß, legte das Fläschchen beiseite und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Sofa. Sie hörte noch leise Stimmen an sie heran dringen, nahm sie allerdings nicht wirklich wahr. Sie sank dahin und alles wurde schwarz.

Sie blinzelte, es war stock duster, doch sie musste dringend ins Bad. Sie tastete nach ihrem Morgenmantel und bewegte sich zur Tür vor um ins Bad zu gehen. Der Steinboden fühlte sich kalt an ihren Zehen an und das Gefühl erinnerte sie an den letzten Abend. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären was passiert war. Das Einzige, woran sie sich erinnerte, war ein riesiger Schreck und dann hatte sie ein Blackout.

Als sie die Badezimmertür nach dem Verlassen wieder hinter sich schloss, hatten ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie musste sich keine Sorgen mehr machen gegen irgendetwas zu laufen. Sie schritt zum großen Fenster des Schlafsaals hinüber. Als sie davor stand zog sie ihren Morgenmantel noch etwas enger und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust um nicht auszukühlen. Sie sah über die Ländereien und konnte sogar in der Ferne das Quidditchfeld erkennen. Ja, sie freute sich schon auf ihr erstes Spiel in der Gryffindor Mannschaft. An der Seite ihrer Freunde. Ihr erstes Spiel, so wurde ihr gesagt, sollte gegen Slytherin sein. Ausgerechnet gegen diese schleimigen Kriecher... Aber sie freute sich schon inständig darauf es ihnen zu zeigen!

Mit diesem Gedanken auf den Sieg wandte sie den Blick vom Fenster ab, war mit wenigen schnellen Schritten zurück an ihrem Bett, hatte den Morgenmantel über eine Stuhllehne gehängt und kuschelte sich zurück in ihre warmen Laken. Sie zog die Decke bis zur Nase und zog ihre Beine an ihren Oberkörper. Der traumlos Trunk hatte seine Wirkung getan und war nun verflogen.

_Sie sah sich um. Sie befand sich auch nach näherem hinsehen in einem ihr gänzlich unbekannten Raum. Überall lagen Kissen, wunderschöne Kissen, und der Boden fühlte sich so weich an. Sie sah an sich herunter, sah ihre nackten Füße und wackelte mit den Zehen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht als sie feststellte dass der Boden nichts anderes war, als eine große Matratze. Das Licht war leicht gedämmt und alles schien in einem wabernden, leichten Dunst zu liegen. Warme Rot Töne hüllten sie ein. Sie sah noch einmal an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass das, was sie trug, - es musste ein Kleid aus leichten Chiffon sein-, knapp über ihren Knien endete und sich einfach himmlisch anfühlte, so leicht, denn in dem Raum war es ziemlich warm und etwas schwül. Sie hatte grade neben einem Haufen von Kissen eine Platte mit kleinen Leckereien entdeckt und hatte sich schon davor gekniet um zu bewundern, was es dort alles gab. Plötzlich spürte sie wieder diesen angenehmen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Eine Hand mit einem dazugehörigen Arm glitt über ihre Taille, um ihre Hüfte, auf ihren Bauch und ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken. Sie wollte sich umsehen, wissen wer das hinter ihr war, doch eine Hand legte sich über ihre Augen und versperrte ihr die Sicht. Es waren zarte Hände und sie empfand dies nicht als unangenehm. Als sie keine Anstalten mehr machte sich umzudrehen, ließ die Hand von ihren Augen ab. Sie hatte resigniert und beschlossen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, hartnäckig eine Erklärung zu erzwingen und so ließ sie es einfach mit sich geschehen. Die Person hatte nach etwas Kleinem auf der Platte gegriffen und führte es ihr an die Lippen, sie zögerte erst, beschloss dann aber zu kosten und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Es war ein Farbenspiel an Geschmäckern und ihr entfuhr ein kleines Stöhnen, das durch Lippen an ihrem Hals und heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr nur noch unterstützt wurde. Sie ließ sich gegen die Brust des Mannes hinter ihr sinken und schloss vor Verzückung die Augen. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, dass sich in ihrer Brust ausbreitete und wenn sie einatmete, konnte sie den angenehmen Geruch eines Aftershaves wahrnehmen._

_Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete…_

…war es schon hell draußen. Sie hörte die Vögel zwitschern und Mädchengeplapper aus dem Badezimmer.

Hermine kam lachend in den Schlafsaal, sah Ginny, die aufgewacht war, setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ginny, meine Liebe, wie geht es dir?" Ginny war in Gedanken noch bei ihrem Traum. Sie hatte dieselbe Nähe gefühlt, die sie beim ersten Mal gespürt hatte. Es hatte sich so verdammt real angefühlt

…_dieser Geruch…_

„Ginny?"

„Was?"

„Ob es dir gut geht?"

„Ja, ich fühle mich prima!"

„Dann ist ja gut, Harry möchte später mit allen die Spielzüge für das Turnier durchgehen, meinst du, dass du spielen kannst?"

Entrüstung lag in Ginnys Zügen. „Wegen so einem bisschen Tumult lasse ich mich doch nicht vom Spielen abhalten, was denkst du von mir?"

„Es was ja nur eine Frage." Sie strich ihr beschwichtigend über die Haare und schloss sie dann abrupt in ihre Arme. „Ach Ginny, ich hatte Angst um dich gestern Abend! Wir wissen nicht was passiert ist und Dumbledore kann es sich auch nicht erklären." „Es kam so plötzlich, ich hatte keine Chance mich zu verteidigen." Wir werden den schnappen der es getan hat! Wir werden ihn dazu bringen die Wahrheit zu sprechen und zuzugeben, dass er es war, der, …" Sie hielt inne als sie begriff, was sie da grade von sich gab. Nun ließ sie Ginny aus ihrer Umarmung und fasste sie an den Schultern, sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. „War es Malfoy, Ginny?" Es lag Ernst in ihrer Stimme und die Entschlossenheit etwas zu unternehmen. Ginny starrte zurück „Nein, also, … ich weiß es nicht, … nein, denke ich." Was sagte sie da? Das war die Gelegenheit ihm alles zurück zu zahlen was er ihr je angetan hatte, aber irgendwie verspürte sie nicht den Drang ihm eins auszuwischen. „Er war es bestimmt nicht!" Sie musste an den Moment denken in dem er ihre Hand in die seine genommen hatte und als einen winzigen Moment die harte Mauer um ihn bröckelte und er Besorgnis zeigte.

„Ginny, du musst ihn nicht schützen!" Sie sah Ginny eindringlich an. „Ja, ich weiß!"

Damit sollte für Ginny die Unterredung beendet sein und sie verließ den Schlafsaal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sah ihren leblosen Körper zusammengesackt an der Wand kauern, sie gab keine Geräusche von sich. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und sah sich hastig um, darauf gefasst den Angreifer zu stellen. Er verspürte den Drang die Person zu finden und ihr das Herz mit einem Löffel aus der Brust zu bohren, aber als er wieder auf das Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden sah überkamen ihn andere Instinkte. Als er sich halbwegs sicher war, dass der Angreifer nicht zurück kommen würde, steckte er seinen Zauberstab in seine Robe und kniete sich zu Ginny hinunter. Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und sah ihr ins Gesicht, strich ihr die Strähnen aus der Stirn und merkte, dass er etwas Feuchtes an der Hand hatte. Als er diese begutachtete, sah er Blut… Ginnys Blut! Jetzt sah er auch die Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn. Sie musste gegen die Wand geschleudert worden sein. Immer noch gab sie kein Lebenszeichen von sich und sie fühlte sich beunruhigend kalt an, so wie er sie in seinen Händen spürte. Leicht panisch schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog sie hoch. Er lief schnellen Schrittes los.

_Sie ist so kalt, ich kann ihren Puls nicht fühlen…_

Aber dann sah er, wie sich ihre Brust ganz leicht und kaum merklich hob und wieder senkte

_Bei Merlin, sie lebt, … sie atmet._

Er wusste nicht so recht wohin er laufen sollte. Der Krankenflügel war zu weit entfernt und vielleicht war der Angreifer doch noch irgendwo in den Kellergewölben. Das Einzige was hier unten war, … waren die Schulsprecherzimmer, aber er konnte sie nicht mit in sein Zimmer nehmen. Was wäre, wenn sie aufwachen würde? Sie würde denken er würde sie,… nein, er konnte sie nicht mit zu sich nehmen können.

_Aber wo soll ich sie denn nur hin bringen…_

Er stand schon vor seiner Tür, sah keinen anderen Ausweg, denn er wollte sie beschützen, … was sollte er … _GRANGER!_

Mit einem Schwung drehte er sich um und trat ein paar Mal ungestüm gegen Hermines Zimmertür, die quasi direkt gegenüber der seinen lag.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis hinter der Tür ein Schlurfen zu vernehmen war und ein Etwas die Tür öffnete, das Hermine in keinster Weise glich. Da sah jemand aus der geöffneten Tür hinaus, der eher aussah wie ein explodierter Pudel. Hermines Haare standen in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab und ihr Pyjama war zerknittert. Sie hatte leichte Augenringe und sah ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an. Sie war drauf und dran ihn an zu keifen. „MALFOY..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht. „Oh, bei Merlin! Schnell, komm rein!" Sie schob Malfoy hastig in ihr Zimmer, lehnte sich kurz in den Flur um nach links und nach rechts zu spähen und schloss dann eilig die Tür hinter ihm. „Malfoy, was ist passiert? Leg sie aufs Bett! Oh Merlin!" „Granger, ganz ruhig! Ist Die Tür verschlossen?" Hermine nickte rasch. „Ich habe Ginny in einem der Gänge gefunden, sie sieht nicht gut aus… Sie blutet an der Stirn, hat einen schwachen Puls und einen sehr flachen Atem. Ich habe den Angreifer nicht mehr erwischt, ich kam grade einen kurzen Augenblick zu spät." Er machte sich Vorwürfe..

„Malfoy, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Hermine schien sichtlich geschockt und irritiert.

„Ich weiß genau so viel wie du!" Seine Stimmung wurde unmerklich lauter und er musste sich zurück halten.

„Granger, wir müssen den Schulleiter benachrichtigen und Madame Pomfrey!"

Hermine die über der bewusstlosen Ginny hing sah zu ihm auf „Ja, sicher! Benutz den Kamin!"

Malfoy trat zum lodernden Kamin hinüber, griff in ein Tongefäß und nahm etwas Flohpulver heraus. Nachdem er sich vor den Kamin gekniet hatte warf er es in die Flammen und rief „Dumbledores Büro". Nachdem das grüne Licht aufgeflammt war, steckte er seinen Kopf in den Kamin. Sofort hatte er das Büro des Schulleiters vor den Augen und sah sich suchend um. „Professor!" Dann sah er einen Umhang fliegen

„Malfoy, was ist los, haben sie mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"

„Professor, Sir, es ist… es wurde eine Schülerin angegriffen, Sir!"

Dumbledore hielt inne. „Wer, Mister Malfoy?"

„Es ist Ginny Weasley!"

Der Schulleiter sah ihn an. „Ich hole Poppey. Fünf Minuten, Mister Malfoy. Bleiben sie wo sie sind! Und verriegeln sie die Tür!"

„Ja Sir." Malfoy zog seinen Kopf aus den Flammen. Er richtete sich auf und stellte sicher, dass die Tür verschlossen war. Anschließend klopfte er sich Staubkörner aus der Robe und von der Hose, die durch das Knien am Boden auf seine Kleidung gekommen war.

_Was soll das? Wer bei Merlin ist zu so etwas in der Lage? Nicht einmal ich hätte meinen ärgsten Feind so feige aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. _

Er entschloss sich lieber einen Streifzug durch die Gänge zu machen, denn er wollte unbedingt diesen miesen Dreckskerl schnappen.

„Granger, ich gehe."

Sie schnellte herum „Ja! Das solltest du besser! Wer sagt mir eigentlich, dass DU es nicht warst? Immerhin HASST du sie!"

_Was ist denn in DIE gefahren??? Und ÜBERHAUPT, ich hasse sie nicht!_

Das konnte er Hermine natürlich nicht ins Gesicht sagen.

„Undankbares Schlammblut!" Zischte er und verschwand, nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf Ginny zu werfen, die einen leicht schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

_Keine Sorge Ginny! Wir werden ihn bekommen!_

Was machte ihn eigentlich so sicher, dass es ein Mann war?

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. „Lumos!" Mit dieser Lichtquelle zog er durch die feuchten Gewölbe des Schlosses um eine Spur zu finden, irgendeinen Hinweis der Aufschluss darüber gab, wer Anlass dazu hatte Ginny Schaden zuzufügen.

Irgendwann gab er auf.

_Ich werde heute Nacht sowieso niemanden mehr finden._

Und er machte sich zurück in Richtung Schulsprecherzimmer um nach Ginny zu sehen.

Er klopfte sachte an die Tür um keine zu lauten Geräusche zu machen, da er sich denken konnte, dass Ginny sicherlich immense Kopfschmerzen haben müsse, sollte sie wieder bei Bewusstsein sein. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Hermine spähte hinaus.

„Was willst du?", kam es ihm extrem schroff entgegen.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Draco hatte leichte Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn.

Hermine sah ihn empört an. „Das geht dich nichts an, verschwinde!"

Mit diesen Worten wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit seinen Fuß in die Tür zu stellen um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten. Was erlaubte sie sich eigentlich? Dabei war er es doch gewesen der sie gefunden, aufgelesen und zu Hermine gebracht hatte.

_Warum eigentlich? Was soll das ganze? Malfoy was tust du bloß? Du sorgst dich um eine Blutsverräterin! Wie tief bist du gesunken!? Du hast deiner Familie, deinem Haus und deinem Herren alle Ehre zu erbieten!_

_Lass mich in Ruhe!_

_MALFOY!!_

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl schizophren zu sein, aber er wusste wer da aus ihm sprach: Es waren die Worte seines Vaters, die in seinem Gedächtnis widerhallten.

Er lief den Gang vor ihren Türen auf und ab, bis ihm Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey entgegen gestürmt kamen.

„Malfoy, was tun sie hier auf dem Gang? Hatte ich ihnen nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, sie sollen im Zimmer bleiben und die Tür gut verschließen?"

Malfoy feixte „Also die Tür ist gut verschlossen, denke ich!"

„Gehen sie bitte in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Ich komme später auf sie zurück!"

Mit diesen Worten klopfte Dumbledore an die Tür und wurde auch prompt eingelassen. Als Malfoy erkannte, dass für ihn keine Möglichkeit bestand noch einmal das Zimmer zu betreten, zog er sich in seinen Raum, in einen Sessel vor seinem Kamin zurück.

Er starrte ins Feuer. Es strahlt eine gewaltige Wärme aus, von dieser schien aber nichts bei ihm an zu kommen, denn er fühlte sich kalt und alleine. Er sehnte sich nach etwas, etwas das ihm bisher noch niemand gegeben hatte und bis jetzt auch noch niemand zu geben in der Lage war.

Durch ein Klopfen wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er musste jedoch nicht aufstehen, denn gleich darauf wurde seine Tür geöffnet und Professor Dumbledore betrat den Raum.

Er trat zu Malfoy ans Feuer und nahm in einem anderen Sessel, in Malfoys Nähe Platz.

„Mister Malfoy…"

„Bitte Professor?"

Er faltete seine Hände und legte sie in den Schoß.

„Schildern sie mir den Vorfall, bitte!"

„Ja, Sir! Ich war grade auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer, als ich auf einmal diesen gellenden Schrei hörte, dann bin ich losgerannt, aber ich kam zu spät, sie,…" Er senkte seinen Blick. „Sie lag schon am Boden. Ich habe versucht zu erkennen wer es war, aber da war niemand mehr. Ich habe sie an mich genommen und habe sie zu…. Miss Granger …gebracht."

„Sie haben den Angreifer nicht identifizieren können?!"

„Nein Professor"

„Können sie sich vorstellen wer es gewesen sein könnte?" Dumbledore sprach ruhig und verständnisvoll.

Malfoy senkte nun auch den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Nein Professor."

„Ich sehe, es fällt ihnen nicht leicht. Der Anblick muss schrecklich für sie gewesen sein."

Was wusste er den schon, er wusste gar nichts. Auch nicht, wie er sich fühlte!

„Wieso haben sie entgegen meiner Anweisung den Raum verlassen?"

„Ich wollte den Angreifer stellen, ich dachte er wäre vielleicht noch im Kerker."

„Torheit ist nicht mit Mut zu verwechseln, Mister Malfoy!"

Draco war die Entrüstung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er warf Dumbledore einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Mister Malfoy, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Sie hatten gewiss die besten Absichten, aber Sicherheit geht vor! Sie sollten sich nicht unsinnlich in Gefahr begeben!"

_Wer sollte mir denn bitte etwas anhaben können, ich bin ein Malfoy!_

„Sie denken sich bestimmt ihnen könnte nichts zustoßen, sie wären über jede Situation erhaben…" Wie machte er das bloß??? „Aber ich weise sie darauf hin, dass, solange wir den Angreifer nicht identifiziert haben, äußerste Vorsicht geboten ist! Es könnte weiß Gott was passieren. Und Miss Weasley wird mit Sicherheit nicht das letzte Opfer gewesen sein."

In einem Punkt hatte der alte Mann recht: Wenn er selbst angegriffen werden und verletzt würde, wer sollte dann ein Auge auf ein ganz bestimmtes Gryffindor Mädchen werfen?

„Mister Malfoy, es war richtig nicht in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, das hätte viel zu lange gedauert. Aus ihnen spricht also doch in gewisser Hinsicht die Vernunft. Miss Weasley ist soweit stabil und Professor McGonagall und Miss Granger bringen sie in den Gryffindor Turm, das wird auf weiteres der sicherste Ort für sie sein.

Ich möchte sie auch noch auf etwas hinweisen: Sie als Schulsprecher sollten ein Auge darauf haben. Keinem der Schüler ist es erlaubt alleine durch die Gänge zu streifen, nicht jetzt und nicht bis wir die Sache aufgeklärt haben!"

„Ich verstehe Professor! Ich werde darauf achten!" Eine Pause trat ein, keiner sprach, das Kaminfeuer prasselte vor sich hin.

„Mister Malfoy, sie sind sich sicher dass sie nicht wissen wer der Angreifer war?!" Dumbledore klang nun eindringlicher denn je.

„Ja, Professor. Wenn ich es wüsste würde ich es ihnen sofort mitteilen!" In Malfoy regte sich das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht ganz vertraute.

„Aber selbstverständlich, Mister Malfoy! … Sie sollten nun etwas schlafen. Miss Weasley befindet sich außer Gefahr."

Eine Last, die zuvor auf seinem Herzen gelegen hatte, fiel nun ab als diese Worte an sein Ohr drangen. Albus Dumbledore stand auf.

„Ich finde alleine hinaus. Gute Nacht, Mister Malfoy."

„Gute Nacht, Professor." Er hatte keine Anstalten gemacht den Schulleiter zur Tür zu begleiten.

Kauf hatte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen gehört, fiel sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

Bald würde er auf die Probe gestellt werden, er wusste nicht wie er entscheiden würde… Es war eine Entscheidung die sein ganzes Leben verändern würde. Er knöpfte seinen linken Hemdärmel auf und schob ihn nach oben, strich mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über seinen Unterarm und sah auf die Stelle, die jetzt noch rein war. Doch er wusste nicht wie lange noch. Er wollte nicht auf ewig seine Arme verbergen müssen. Er wollte nicht für sein ganzes Leben gebrandmarkt sein. Er zog sich zurück, in sein Bett, es war nicht besonders warm, immer noch nicht. Langsam aber sicher nahm seine Müdigkeit Überhand und sein Verstand wich einem Traum…

… „_Draco?" Er hatte sie noch nie seinen Namen sagen hören. Er klang so lieblich wenn er ihr über die Lippen kam. Er drehte sich um und … Tatsächlich, …er konnte es nicht fassen, vor ihm stand… Ginny!_

_Er schlang seine Arme um sie und presste sie ungestüm an sich. Sie drückte ihre Hände mit sanfter Gewalt gegen seine Brust. „Draco! Liebster!" … sie … sie hatte ihn ihren Liebsten genannt. Was war bloß in sie gefahren?_

_Er hatte, … er hatte sie doch wohl nicht mit dem Imperius belegt? Er sah ihr eindringlich ins Gesicht. Nein, sie sah normal aus. Ihre Augen waren klar und sie zeigte ihr schönstes Strahlen. „Ich… mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, wie es um dein Herz steht und um das meine. Auch ein lächerliches Zeichen wird nie etwas daran ändern!" Er verstand nicht ganz wovon sie sprach. Dann spürte er ihre Finger auf seinem Unterarm und erschrak. Leichte Erhebungen zeichneten seinen Arm. Er hatte das blasse Anwärterzeichen das durch seine Haut nach außen drückte. „Was…?" seine Stimme zitterte. „Ich weiß, weshalb du es tust, glaube mir, ich vertraue dir, egal was jemals jemand anderer sagen wird!" Er hob seinen Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen, die so wunderschön glänzten und ihn optimistisch anstrahlten. „Ist das so?" Er versank in ihnen „Für jetzt und für immer!" Entgegnete sie und eine feste Entschlossenheit lag in ihrer Stimme. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen bei diesen Worten und als sie ihre Finger zärtlich auf seine Wange legte und diese streichelte verstärkte sein Gefühl nur noch mehr. Sein Herz schien fast aus seiner Brust zu springen, als sich ihr Gesicht dem seinen näherte. Er spürte schon ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen und gleich würden seine auf die ihren treffen…_

-POCH-POCH-POCH-

…Unsanft wurde er aus seinem Traum gerissen.


	5. Ein guter Fang

In ihr Quidditch Outfit gezwängt stürmte sie hastig die Stufen in Richtung große Halle entlang, um vor dem Spiel noch einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen.

Sie zupfte ungeduldig ihre Kleidung zu Recht, die in der Eile nicht die Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte die ihr sonst zuteil wurde.

Auch andere Dinge hatten an diesem Morgen eine zurückgestufte Priorität.

So wie zum Beispiel ihr Blick nach vorne.

Dies bescherte ihr im nächsten Augenblick einen harten unangenehmen Zusammenstoß.

Sie rannte mit voller Wucht, die sie noch vom heruntersprinten der Stufen inne hatte, in jemanden Hinein.

Sie und ihr „Opfer" stürzten beide mit einem dumpfen Ton zu Boden.

_Was zum….._

„Malfoy!" sie rieb sich schmerzerfüllt den Kopf und sein Name kam gedehnt aus ihrem Mund.

Nicht schon wieder er, sie hatte bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich Zeit gefunden über den letzten Abend nachzudenken, er war anders gewesen als sonst, es war so plötzlich so viel passiert.

Was hatte er mit ihrem Angriff zu schaffen? Ein kurzer Augenblick der Stille hing in der Luft. Er schien sie mit seinen Blicken zu taxieren.

„Weasley!" kam es gezischt aus seinem Mund, hastig sprang er auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Quidditch Umhang.

Er hatte sich doch nicht geändert, er war genauso kalt wir immer.

Er hatte nur seine Pflichten als Schulsprecher erfüllt.

_War ja klar…_

_Wie ich seine überhebliche Art hasse, …._

Sie hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerafft und bahnte sich einen Weg zu den Frühstückenden am Tisch, nahm an einer freien Stelle Platz und griff hastig nach einem Stück Toast.

_Wie schafft er es nur diese eisige Kälte auszustrahlen…_

Es war draußen leicht neblig man sah die Sonne nicht wirklich, …dieses Wetter erzeugt in ihr eine Kälte, ….sie kannte sie irgendwoher.

Sie hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, suchend ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen, doch sie konnte niemanden erkennen.

Dann sprang sie auf, griff noch nach einem grünen saftigen Apfel und ließ diesen in ihren Umhang gleiten, ehe sie aus der Halle in Richtung des Quidditch Feldes rauschte.

Die Augen die auf ihrem Rücken hafteten bemerkte sie nicht.

Sie spürte nur noch wie sie rittlings etwas am Kopf traf, dann sie glitt vom Besen und fiel mit einem stumpfen Gefühl im Kopf, ihre Haare die im Fall flatterten sahen aus wie lodernde Flammen, der Fallwind fühlte sich kalt in ihrem Gesicht an.

_Jetzt ist es aus…_

Bevor sie jedoch hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, griff ihr jemand beherzt um die Taille und drückte sie fest an sich.

Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper.

Langsam näherten ihre Füße sich dem Boden, sie fühlte sich träge und schlaff an.

Als ihre Füße über den feuchten Boden glitten, löste sich der feste Griff um sie und sie bekam einen leichten Stoß in den Rücken. „Pass besser auf, Weasley!" Sie sah einen wehenden grünen Umhang und goldene Strähnen bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie ohnmächtig auf dem Boden zusammen sackte.

Das letzte was sie spürte war wie das Gras sie an der Nase kitzelte.

Als sie die Augen langsam wieder öffnete sah sie einen Haufen Menschen, rot und gelb gemustert, um ihr Bett stehen.

„Wo…?"

„Du bist im Krankenflügel." Sagte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme, die sich nun neben sie setzte.

„Dieser Mistkerl hat hinterhältig auf dich gezielt, ich habe dich nur noch fallen gesehen und mir solche Sorgen gemacht, … aber als er dich dann gefangen hat…"

Sie wurde in ihrem typisch hektischen Redefluss, in den sie augenblicklich zurück gefallen war, unterbrochen.

„Wenn der dich noch einmal anfasst, schlage ich ihm eigenhändig sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus der Visage!"

„Ron, von wem redest du?" Ginnys Stimme klang gequält.

Diesmal war es Harry der das Wort ergriff „Malfoy!"

Für einen kurzen Moment kehrte Stille ein, dann hatte Hermine die Fassung wiedergefunden.

„Zum Abendessen kannst du natürlich nicht mitkommen, ich werde dir etwas vorbei bringen. Und natürlich die Hausaufgaben, ich hole dir deine Bücher!"

„Willst du mich hier häuslich einrichten?"

Hermine zog einen leichten Schmollmund und schaute Ron feindselig an der von der Seite etwas murmelte das wie

„ Bei der ist man nicht mal vor Hausaufgaben sicher wenn dir ein Hippogreif das Hirn raus hackt…" klang.

Des Nachts, Kerzen spendeten dem sonst düsteren Saal etwas Licht und ein kühler Wind, der dem vom Quidditch-Spiel sehr nahe kam ging durch den Raum, wurde sie von einem leisen Geräusch aufgeweckt. Sie sah im Augenwinkel gerade noch eine dunkle Gestalt hastig im Schatten einer Säule verschwinden und schreckte abrupt hoch.

„Wer ist da?" sie tastete leicht zitternd mit der einen Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab der in der Schublade ihres Nachtkästchens lag, während sie die Säule nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Zeig dich!" Ihre Stimme zitterte genauso stark wie ihre Hand.

Die Person die sich im Schatten verborgen hatte hüllte sich bis zur Gänze in ihren Umhang und rauschte an Ihrem Bett vorbei, ehe sie den Stab ergreifen konnte. Ginny sah ausschließlich einen Schimmer von hellem Haar aufblitzen, ehe die Gestalt mit wehendem Umhang den Raum durch die große Tür verlassen hatte.

Es erinnerte sie an etwas, doch sie kam nicht darauf an was.

Lange lag sie noch wach im Bett, darüber nachdenkend wer ihr nächtlicher Besucher gewesen und warum er so rasch wieder verschwunden war.

Am folgenden Nachmittag kam Hermine mit einem Stapel Bücher vorbei, zog unter lautem Quitschen einen Stuhl heran und fing an sich lauthals über Professor Bins zu beschweren, der Ihnen einen ellenlangen Aufsatz aufgezwungen hatte.

Besorgt sah sie plötzlich zu Ginny auf.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wenn du etwas ruhiger sprechen würdest dann würde der hämmernde Schmerz in meinem Kopf vielleicht etwas nachlassen."

Sie lächelte Hermine von der Seite her an.

Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich,

„Ich hab da noch etwas das dir gehört!"

Ginny sah sie skeptisch an, griff dann aber nach dem Päckchen das Hermine ihr hin hielt.

Rasch riss sie die rote Verpackung runter.

„Danke Hermine!"

Sie strahlte vor Freude über das was sie im Inneren der Schachtel entdeckte.

„Das ist nicht von mir."

Sie zog einen goldenen Talisman aus der Schachtel.

„Aber…?"

Ihre Stirn kräuselte sich, ihr waren sie Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das Päckchen kam heute Morgen per Eulenpost"

Im inneren fand Ginny eine kleine Karte mit filigraner Handschrift.

_-Damit das Glück immer auf deiner Seite ist-_

Der Anhänger glänzte im Schein des einfallenden Lichtes und als sie die Rosenknospe in ihre Handfläche legte, öffnete sich diese und nahm die Gestalt einer prächtigen Blüte an.

„Es steht kein Absender daneben…"

„Da scheint jemand einen heimlichen Verehrer zu haben."

Hermine zwinkerte schelmisch zu ihr herüber.

Normalerweise hätte sie sehr misstrauisch reagiert, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie das Päckchen auf Herz und Nieren nach Flüchen geprüft und allem was ihr sonst noch in den Sinn gekommen war.

Deshalb hatte sie es auch erst jetzt zu Ginny gebracht, da der Aufwand wohl seine Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Ginny lief fast so rot an, dass Haare und Gesicht eine farbliche Einheit bildeten.

Beide mussten lachen.

„Aber wer könnte es….?"

Wer würde ihr so ein Geschenk machen fragte sie sich immer wieder.

Doch sie vermochte es nicht eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu finden.

-----------------------------------------

Unsanft wurde er aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen schielte er auf den Wecker hinüber der auf seinem Nachttisch stand.

_Keine vier Stunden, dass kann nicht wahr sein…_

In ihm kam Zorn auf, er tobte innerlich regelrecht.

„WAS?" aus Frust, des wenigen Schlafes wegen, brüllte er die Person hinter der Tür an.

„Kann ich rein kommen?" er kannte diese Stimme, obwohl er sie kaum hören konnte, durch die schwere Türe hindurch.

„Ich bin nackt!" er wollte niemanden sehen, er wollte schlafen, … nachdenken, es war seine Schuld, dachte er, …

„Das interessiert mich doch einen Dreck!" die Tür flog in hohem Bogen auf und Blaise trat ein.

„Lügner! Wen wolltest du denn damit abschrecken? Etwa Pansy? Die hätte sich wahrscheinlich noch auf dich gestürzt und dich vergewaltigt, so wie die dich immer ansieht."

Draco der sich im Bett aufgerichtet hatte und nun ziemlich zerzaust aussah strafte Blaise immer noch mit eisigen Blicken.

Doch Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Er hörte Schritte.

„Dray, Dracolein, Zeit zum aufstehen!" Draco warf Blaise vielsagende Blicke des Entsetzens zu.

Ein einstimmiges :

„PANSY!" kam aus ihren beiden Mündern.

Als sie grade zur Tür rein stürmen wollte hielt Blaise sie auf, schob sie hinaus und schlug die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu.

Ein gedämpftes

„Hey, was soll das???!!!" war von draußen zu vernehmen.

„Draco ist nackt!"

„Und wieso bist du dann da drinnen?"

„Na dreimal darfst du raten." In seiner Stimme hatte sich etwas kesses Verruchtes eingeschlichen.

Beide jungen Männer spürten fast wie Pansy vor der Tür zu Stein erstarrte, sahen sich an und mussten sich die Hände vor den Mund halten um nicht laut los zu prusten

„Also Blaise, LIEBLING, musstest du das jetzt so offensichtlich machen?" sagte Draco extra laut und empört in Richtung Türe.

„Ich weiß Dray, … SCHATZ! Es tut mir so unendlich leid" seine Stimme hatte die selbe Lautstärke erreicht wie Dracos, war aber Mitleid heischend.

Sie hörten vom Gang her ein entrüstetes Fluchen, ein Stampfen und Schritte die sich eindeutig von der Tür weg bewegten.

Als sie sicher waren dass Pansy außer Hörweite war, konnten die beiden sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Draco hatte vor Lachen Tränen in den Augen und wenn er nicht auf seinem Bett gesessen hätte, würde er sich auf dem Boden wiederfinden, so wie Blaise es tat, der sich hatte an der Wand hinunter sinken lassen und sich den Bauch hielt.

„Draaa~aaay Schatzi" wiederholte Malfoy und konnte dabei gar nicht richtig sprechen sondern brach sofort in erneutes Gelächter aus.

Nach einer Weile war ihr Gelächter versiegt und Blaise rappelte sich langsam wieder auf.

„Sag mal, … schläfst du immer in deinen Klamotten? Als du noch im Schlafsaal warst, hattest du meistens nicht mal einen Pyjama an…"

Er taxierte Malfoy regelrecht, der nun selbst das erste Mal an diesem Morgen an sich herunter sah.

Er hatte tatsächlich noch seine Schuluniform und seinen Umhang vom vergangenen Tag an.

Wieso hatte er sich nicht ausgezogen?

Dann erinnerte er sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht und an das Gespräch mit Dumbledor und daran dass er todmüde einfach nur noch in sein Bett gefallen war, nicht in der Lage noch die kleinste Bewegung zu machen.

„Ich konnte gestern einfach nicht mehr."

„Soso, warst wohl in Gedanken wieder mal woanders."

_Ganz recht_

„Übrigens, es wird gemunkelt dass du dich letzte Nacht an der kleinen Weasley zu schaffen gemacht hast."

Blaises Stimme war kühl und durchdringend, ähnlich wie Malfoys üblicher Tonfall, aber lange nicht so kalt und fies.

„Bitte was?"

„Alle erzählen es, dass du sie hier unten im Kerker ausschalten wolltest!"

„Nichts wollte ich!"

Blaise sah ihn wieder so eindeutig an

„Was verheimlichst du mir?"

„Ich? Dir? Verheimlichen?.....was???"

„Tu nicht so, ich weiß, dass da etwas ist!"

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen."

„Und wieso denkst du, du wüsstest wie ich reagiere?"

„Weil du ein Slytherin bist."

Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er mit gequälter Stimme hinzu

„…weil du so bist wie ich:"

„Na dann ist doch alles bestens!"

„Nichts ist bestens." jetzt wusste er wieder warum er schlechte Laune gehabt hatte als er aufgestanden war.

„Bevor du hier noch weiter rumkeifst zieh dich lieber an und lass und etwas essen gehen, bevor das Spiel beginnt!"

Malfoy sah ihn mit einem letzten mürrischen Blick an und verschwand dann im Bad um kurz darauf, restauriert und so frisch wie eh und je, in seinem Quidditch Outfit wieder zu erscheinen.

„Geht doch" sagte Blaise und nickte kurz „auf geht's."

Auf halbem Weg zur Kerkertreppe blieb Blaise plötzlich stehen

„Ich hab noch was vergessen, ich muss noch mal zurück, geh du schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach."

„Wie du meinst." Quittierte Malfoy Schultern zuckend und machte sich auf den Weg die steinerne Treppe empor in Richtung der großen Halle.

BAM

_Ah, Verdammt, was war das denn_

Er rieb sich den Kopf.

Die Person, die in ihn hinein gerauscht war und nun ebenfalls am Boden lag, tat es ihm Gleich.

Bevor er überhaupt realisieren konnte, was hier grade passiert war, hörte er schon ein eindeutig markantes:

„MALFOY!"

Er sah Sie an, erkannte sofort wer die Person war, der Rotschopf war unverkennbar und diese Stimme. Eigentlich hätte er sich gefreut sie zu sehen, wie er es sonst immer tat, aber diesmal nicht!

Es ging ihm durch den Kopf was Blaise gesagt hatte, dass er es gewesen sein sollte, der sie angegriffen hatte.

Dabei hätte er ihr so etwas nie im Leben antun können.

Doch grade war er nicht gut zu sprechen auf sie, oder irgendjemand anderen, denn schließlich musste sie auch schlecht von ihm denken, …denken dass er es getan hatte.

Und dadurch fühlte er sich gleich dreimal schlecht, denn er hatte es nicht vereiteln können, er hatte sie nur noch auflesen können um gröberen Schaden zu vermeiden.

„Weasley!" ungewollt kalt klang seine Stimme ihr gegenüber und er wusste dass er sie damit verletzt hatte, was er eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

Als ihm dies klar wurde sprang er auf, wischte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und verschwand durch die Tür der großen Halle und nahm am Slytherin-Tisch platz.

„Dray, was sollte das grade?" Pansy sah ihn an und reichte ihm einen bestrichenen Toast.

„Was meinst du?"

„Also bitte, du weißt genau wovon ich rede!"

Pansy hatte eine gewisse Entrüstung in ihrem Ausdruck, die gleiche die sie gehabt hatte als sie wutentbrannt aus dem Kerker gerauscht war.

In diesem Augenblick trat Blaise an den Tisch, lehnte sich hinunter zwischen Pansy und Draco und legte dabei eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes.

„Belästigst du schon wieder meinen lieben Draco?" flüsterte er zu ihr gebeugt in ihr Ohr.

Sein warmer Atem an ihrem Hals ließ ihr die Nackenhaare zu berge stehen.

„Blaise, lass das!" presste sie hervor.

„Hey Draco, was ist eigentlich an der Weasley-Sache dran?" ein Junge hatte gegen über von Draco und Pansy Platz genommen.

„Was geht dich das an, NOTT!?" raunte Draco

„Ach, ich dachte nur, vielleicht hat der Lord dir einen Vorzug gewährt und Sie ist dein Einstiegsopfer?"

Notts Stimme hatte sich gesenkt, dass niemand hätte seine letzten Worte hätte hören können.

„Und weshalb sollte Er mich anderen vorziehen? Ich für meinen Teil krieche ihm nämlich nicht in den Arsch!"

Das typische Malfoysche Zischen war zu vernehmen, es war ein Wunder dass Nott ihn verstand, hätte man ihm nicht aufmerksam gelauscht, hätte man meinen können er würde Parsel beherrschen.

Pansy sah angestrengt weg, …. Nein, doch nicht,… sie fixierte jemanden mit ihrem Blick

_Wenn Blicke töten könnten_

Das musste man bei Draco häufig genug denken, aber zu einem richtigen Slytherin gehörte dieser Blick, genauso wie zu einem Gryffindor die Besserwisserei und der Drang im Rampenlicht zu stehen gehörte.

„Leute, lasst mich doch einfach in Frieden!"

Draco stand auf und wollte sich grade zum gehen wegdrehen.

„Ich glaube dir nicht wenn du sagst du hättest nichts damit zu tun. Du verheimlichst etwas! Irgendwas ist mit dieser Blutsverräterin, irgendwas führst du im Schilde!"

„Halt die klappe Nott!" diesmal war es nicht Draco der gesprochen hatte, sondern Pansy die das Wort ergriff.

Sie hatte Draco, der sich noch einmal umgedreht hatte, am Ärmel seines Quidditch-Umhangs gepackt und ihn zu sich herunter gezogen.

„Ich glaube dir." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Draco lief ein schauer über den Rücken und er musste sich schütteln. Er bekam Gänsehaut und beinahe hätte er gewürgt, … irritiert sah er sie an.

„Ich muss weg!" auf dem Absatz machte er kehrt und lief hinaus auf das Feld.

Das Spiel war bereits in vollem Gange und es stand bis jetzt gar nicht schlecht für die Slytherins.

Das Wetter war zwar nicht das Beste, aber er fühlte sich im Moment ziemlich angespornt dazu, den Schnatz zu fangen und den Gryffindors eins rein zu würgen.

Insbesondere Harry!

…Plötzlich vernahm er ein Surren.

_Was war das?_

Ein Surren, … er, .. er hatte den Schnatz gehört!

Einen kurzen Moment der Konzentration…. DA, jetzt sah er ihn auch.

Nun beschleinigte er und jagte ihm nach. Es war offensichtlich dass Sankt Potter zu blind dazu gewesen war ihn zu sehen.

Potter, der alles konnte.

_HAH_

Malfoy musste feigsen.

Er rutschte auf seinem Besen ein gutes Stück nach vorne und streckte den Arm nach dem Schnatz aus, der nun direkt vor ihm her zu fliegen schien.

Mit den Fingerspitzen konnte er schon fast seine Flügel berühren.

Ein inneres Freudenfeuer brach in ihm aus.

Doch, … etwas, das er nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah irritierte ihn.

Wieder surrte etwas, doch es ging diesmal nicht vom Schnatz aus, es hörte sich anders an.

Für einen Augenblick wandte er seinen Kopf um und sah was geschah.

Ginny war vom Besen geschlagen worden, …

_Nein, … das darf nicht…_

Es durfte einfach nicht passieren.

Sie raste schlapp auf den Boden zu, er riss den Besen herum.

Fast schneller, als er zuvor beim Schnatz gewesen war, schoss er auf Ginny zu.

Er bekam sie zu fassen und presste sie an sich, wobei er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und vom Besen zu rutschen drohte.

_Bei Merlin…_

Er hielt sie so fest an sich gedrückt dass sie ihm auch ja nicht auskommen könnte.

Als er merkte dass ihre Füße den Boden streiften ließ er sie vorsichtig los und gab ihr einen kleinen Schubser, sie sank zu Boden, der Anblick erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft an die Geschehnisse im Kerker. Er sah wie Madame Pomfrey auf sie zugelaufen kam und wusste dass ihr nichts passieren konnte.

„Pass gefälligst besser auf!" schnarrte er.

Es sollte eigentlich nicht so grob klingen, aber da Poppey schon in Hörweite war traute er sich nicht etwas Sanfteres von sich zu geben.

Immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Als Poppey Ginny vom Boden auflas konnte er sich beruhigen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Schnatz.

Als er hinauf blickte und wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte vernahm er auf einmal ohrenbetäubendes Getöse, …

_Merlin…das darf nicht wahr sein…_

Harry Potter hatte den Schnatz gefangen

_Nein, Nein , … NEIN!!!_

Er wollte sich grade selber verfluchen, doch dann traf es ihn wie einen Blitz

Ja, Harry Potter hatte den Schnatz gefangen, doch ER, Draco Malfoy, er hatte etwas viel wertvolleres gefangen!

_Ginny!_

Abends, nach dem Spiel, das für Slytherin nicht das beste Spiel dieser Saison gewesen war, saß er in seinem Schulsprecher-Zimmer. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte. Malfoy hatte es sich in einem der überdimensionalen Sessel, die vor der Feuerstelle standen, bequem gemacht und sah in die Flammen die empor züngelten.

_Wie es ihr wohl jetzt geht? Sie sah nicht grade gut aus, so schlaff wie sie in meinem Arm hing._

_Was machst du dir eigentlich für Gedanken? Sie ist eine Weasley, eine Blutsverräterin!_

_Ich muss wissen wie es ihr geht!_

Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf gaben keine Ruhe und bevor er sie die ganze Nacht ertragen musste, ging er lieber los um die eine, die ihm so viel sympathischer war zu beruhigen.

Er ging, um Sich zu beruhigen.

Er nahm seine Robe von dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, zog sie über und verließ sein Zimmer.

Er hatte eh noch seinen Rundgang zu erledigen.

So würden wenigstens keine dummen Fragen aufkommen, sollte man ihm bei ihr sehen.

Er patrouillierte durch die Kerker.

Die Wände waren feucht und ein moderiger Geruch lag in der Luft, es war nicht grade das angenehmste das er sich vorstellen konnte.

Kurz bevor er die Stufen hinauf zur Halle erreichte kam er zu dem Korridor, an dem er den Abend zuvor Ginny gefunden hatte.

Er konnte es nicht lassen und sah sich noch einmal um, sah jeden Winkel genau an, sah sogar zweimal hin und entdeckte doch nichts.

Resignierend und sich selbst die Schuld dafür gebend stieg er die Treppe empor, seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst und plötzlich, ohne es gemerkt zu haben stand er vor der großen Tür zum Krankenflügel.

Er sah sich um, ein Blick ging über die linke Schulter, der andere über seine Rechte.

Bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte um nach dem Knauf zu greifen.

Ohne Vorwarnung begann der Griff sich zu bewegen, er war in Gestalt eines Kopfes.

„Wer will zu dieser späten Stunde, Einlass zu den Gemächern der Heilung erlangen? Was führst du im Schilde, dass du heimlich hereinschleichst?"  
Zuerst erschrocken, doch dann tonlos erklang seine Stimme.

„Ruhe! Sei still! Ich bin Schulsprecher!" wie durch Geisterhand versiegte der Redefluss des Türknaufes.

Malfoy drehte ihn herum und öffnete die Tür langsam und mit äußerster Vorsicht, für den Fall dass sie zu quietschen begann.

Genauso langsam schritt er vor ihr Bett um sie nicht aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.

_Sie sieht so unschuldig aus, wie sie hier in ihrem Bett liegt_

In ihm entflammte auf einmal das unstillbare Verlangen sie zu berühren.

_Nein, das geht nicht, was wenn sie aufwacht?_

_Na und, wir sind alleine, niemand würde ihr glauben._

Doch dieses Mal gab er seiner inneren Stimme nicht nach, er musste sich beherrschen, sich in Geduld üben, es würde ein langer beschwerlicher Weg werden.

Trotzdem machte er einen Schritt nach vorne um näher an ihrem Bett zu stehen.

Er wollte ihr am liebsten die ganze Nacht zusehen, wie sie schlief, sie bewachen, um sicher zu stellen dass alles in Ordnung war.

Aber auf einmal fing sie an sich zu regen, war dabei ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Ein leichter Aufschrei, hektische Bewegungen beiderseits.

Er war in den Schatten einer Säule gehechtet, hoffte dass sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte, dies wurde ihm auch prompt bestätigt.

„Wer ist da?" er hörte wie sie sich an ihrem Nachtkästchen zu schaffen machte.

Es war an der Zeit zu verschwinden, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab zu fassen bekam.

„Zeig dich!" sie durfte ihn nicht erkennen,

_jetzt noch nicht_

Er zog die Kapuze seiner Robe tief in sein Gesicht um dann Schnellen Schrittes den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

Gedanken über Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

Hatte sie ihn gesehen?

_Sicher! _

Hatte sie ihn erkannt?

_Wohl kaum, ..oder zumindest, … hoffentlich nicht_

Auf seinem Rundgang durch das Schloss hörte er wie jemand laut polternd auf ihn zu kam.

_Peeves!_

„Peeves, sei still, oder ich veranlasse dass du dein restliches klägliches Dasein mit der maulenden Myrthe im Mädchenklo verbringen wirst!"

„Nicht Myrthe" raunte Peeves langgezogen.

„Dann sein gefälligst still!" Malfoys Stimme klang scharf und eisig.

„Ich hab dich gesehen! Wie du bei diesem Weasley Mädchen warst!"

„Halt den Mund!" Er klang nun noch gereizter.

„Der Krankenflügel gehört zu meinem Rundgang!" versuchte er sich zu erklären, … bevor ihm einfiel, dass er sich vor einem schäbigen Poltergeist nicht zu rechtfertigen brauchte.

„Is klar…" Damit verschwand Peeves durch die Wand, nicht ohne vorher noch ordentlich Krach zu veranstalten.

„Peeves!" kopfschüttelnd zog er von Dannen.

Er dachte über Ginny nach.

Warum musste er immer zu an sie denken?

Sie geisterte andauernd durch seinen Kopf, was er auch tat.

Er ging durch die Große Halle und betrachtete die verzauberte Decke, die wie der Himmel draußen aussah.

Die Nacht war pechschwarz und sternenklar, wie gerne würde er ihr den Himmel zeigen.

Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Er wollte Ginny nie wieder verletzt sehen.

Bevor er zu Bett ging brachte er noch ein Päckchen in die Eulerei.

Der Wind Pfiff durch die offenen Turmfenster.

Behutsam band er das kleine Paket an das Bein einer Eule.

Niemand sollte wissen, dass das Geschenk von ihm kam.

_Ein Talisman schadet nicht_

-Damit das Glück für immer auf deiner Seite ist-


	6. Abendessen in der Großen Halle

Zum Abendessen holten Hermine und Ron Ginny aus dem Krankenflügel ab.

Die beiden strahlten sie an als sie Ginny sahen.

Ron umarmte sie stürmisch als sie sich aus dem Bett aufrichtete.

Er fasste ihr mit den Händen an den Kopf und tastete alles ab, wobei er ihre Haare zerzauste.

„Ginny, geht es dir gut? Kannst du aufstehen? Warte, ich helfe dir!"

Besorgnis lag in seiner Stimme.

Sie drängte ihren Bruder etwas von sich weg.

„Ron!", sie musste lachen.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf de Seite und sah sie musternd an.

„Mir geht es gut! Wirklich! Madame Pomfrey ist eine äußerst gute Heilerin!"

„Na gut."

Ron trat einen kleinen Schritt bei Seite, ließ Ginny allerdings nicht los und beobachtete sie angespannt als sie aufstand.

Er legte seine Hände an ihre Seiten um sie beim Aufstehen zu stützen.

Hermine konnte sich das ganze Spektakel nicht mehr mit ansehen.

„Ron, lass den Scheiß! Du siehst doch dass es ihr gut geht!"

Beide Mädchen mussten laut lachen.

Ron fühlte sich nicht ernst genommen und im Grunde sah er auch etwas dümmlich drein.

„Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns, ich denke wir sollten gehen!"

Sie freute sich auf das Essen in der großen Halle, mit den vielen Menschen um sie herum, dort fühlte sie sich wohl, denn es fühlte sich an wie zu Hause.

Sie waren schon fast an der Tür als sie Inne hielt…

[i]Halt![/i]

„Geht schon mal vor, ich hab noch was vergessen! Ich komme gleich nach!"

Hermine und Ron sahen erst sich selbst und dann Ginny an, quittierten dann mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann gleich…!"

Ron machte immer noch sein, wie er dachte, ernstes und besorgtes Gesicht.

Hermine griff ihn am arm und Zog ihn aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus, denn er wollte seine kleine Schwester einfach nicht aus den Augen lassen, schließlich fühlte er sich ihr gegenüber verantwortlich.

Ginny lief zurück zu ihrem Bett.

Sie griff mit der Hand unter ihr Kopfkissen, zog sie wieder ans Licht und hielt einen Moment Inne.

Die Handfläche geöffnet um zu betrachten was sie grade hervor geholt hatte.

[i]Wie konnte ich dich bloß vergessen[/i]

Dann schloss sie es wieder in ihre Hände und führte diese an ihre Lippen.

[i]Wer es mir wohl geschickt hat[/i]

[i]Es ist wunderschön[/i]

Sie verstaute es sicher in ihrer Rocktasche und lief zur großen Halle.

Die Gänge waren leer, es mussten alle beim Essen sein.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen schon bei den Zwillingen am Tisch.

Sie ließ sich zwischen Harry und George nieder.

Harry umarmte sie zur Begrüßung, dann sah er sie an.

„Wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Es geht mir soweit ganz gut!"

Sie strahlte wieder wie früher.

Er ließ sie wieder los und füllte ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft.

„Du hattest verdammtes Glück!", meldete sich George zu Wort.

„Ja, da scheinst du wohl Recht zu haben!"

Gab sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln von sich, wobei ihre Hand hinab zu ihrem Bein wanderte und sie nach der im Verborgenen liegenden Rose griff.

„Iff häffe daff ehfliff nifft pffon Mäffoi ewaffefft!"

Man verstand wieder einmal nichts von dem was Ron sagte.

„Was ist los???"

Durch seinen prall gefüllten Mund hörte er sich immer etwas gedämpft an.

„Ich sagte ich hätte das ehrlich nicht von Malfoy erwartet! Und dass er dafür das Turnier aufs Spiel setzt!"

Ginny sah fragend in die Runde, ihre Stirn hatte sich gekräuselt.

„Was meinst du?"

Auf diese Frage sah Fred sie geschockt an.

„Das weißt du nicht? Maaaan, was habt ihr denn bitte gemacht, als ihr bei ihr wart??? Malfoy hat dich gefangen…!"

„…und hat dabei versäumt den Schnatz zu fangen!" schloss George.

Ginny, die grade begonnen hatte zu essen und sich in diesem Moment ein Stück des gebratenen Huhnes in den Mund gesteckt hatte, ließ wie vom Blitz getroffen die Gabel fallen, die scheppernd auf ihrem Teller aufschlug.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich plötzlich stark.

Sie begann erstickt zu husten, Harry klopfte ihr helfend auf den Rücken.

„Ausspucken und Atmen!"

Nach einigem Ringen fand das Stückchen Fleisch seinen Weg durch ihre Speiseröhre nach unten und ihr knallrotes Gesicht gewann langsam seine ursprüngliche Farbe wieder.

[i]… Malfoy hat mich aufgefangen…..[/i]

Das hätte sie beinahe vergessen.

Sie hatte gespürt wie jemand sie an sich gepresst hatte.

Bestimmt und mit festem Griff, aber darauf bedacht ihr nicht weh zu tun.

Sie spürte wie sich ein Gefühl in ihr ausbreitete das sie so nicht kannte.

Langsam sah sie auf und suchte ihn am Slytherin-Tisch.

Als sie den jungen Mann mit den hellen Haaren unter den ganzen dunkel-haarigen gefunden hatte, sah sie wie er sich Blaise zugewandt hatte und sich offensichtlich mit ihm unterhielt.

[i]Er hat mich doch nicht angesehen…[/i]

Sie dachte sie hätte sich getäuscht und wand sich wieder mit voller Aufmerksamkeit ihren Freunden zu.

Bald sollte wieder ein Wochenende in Hogsmede anstehen und alle freuten sich darauf, gemeinsam in den drei Besen ein Butterbier zu trinken. Sie sah noch einmal auf.

[i]DOCH![/i]

Diesmal hatte sie ganz genau erkannt, dass er sie angesehen hatte.

-------------------------------------

„Draco, was zögerst du denn? Pansy steht auf dich! Jeder steht auf dich!"

Er war in Gedanken bei einer bestimmten Person.

„Nein, …Ja, natürlich. Ja!"

Blaise sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was jetzt?"

„Ich will aber keine Beziehung mit ihr! Das ist das was sie will und das was meine Eltern wollen! Aber ich bin nicht sehr erpicht darauf!"

Blaises Blick strahlte Unverständnis aus.

„Draco, stehst du jetzt nicht mehr auf Mädchen, sondern auf kleine Jungs, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Blaise, Darling…."

Seine Finger wanderten über den Tisch und strichen über Blaises Handrücken, er legte seine Hand ab und hielt Blaises verdeckt.

Seine Stimme klang süß und schmeichelnd, so wie sie immer klang wenn er anfing en Mädchen um de Finger zu wickeln.

Doch so süß wie seine Stimme grade geklungen hatte, so kalt und hasserfüllt war sie nun.

Sein Griff um Blaises Hand verstärkte sich, fungierte fast wie ein Schraubstock, so fest wie der Griff wurde.

„…suchst du Streit?"

„Ich frage mich nur was zurzeit in dir vorgeht, … bis jetzt warst du nie sehr abgeneigt davon, dass dir die Mädchen am Mantelsaum hängen!"

Er ließ von Blaise ab.

[i]Ja, … die Mädchen…[/i]

Musste er zwangsläufig denken und konnte einen traurigen Seufzer grade noch unterdrücken.

…Wie sie ihn doch alle anhimmelten.

Ab und zu nahm er zwar eine mit auf sein Zimmer, aber das hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit beendet, als er feststellen musste, dass sie sein Bett hinterher die ganze Nacht belegten.

Das war nicht in seinem Sinne.

Was er wollte war lediglich Druck abbauen, da er sich sonst irgendwann würde nicht mehr beherrschen können.

Deswegen hatte er seine Schäferstündchen auf das große Bad der Vertrauensschüler gelegt, zu dem er uneingeschränkten Zugang hatte und von wo aus er hinterher einfach flüchten konnte, wenn er genug hatte.

Die Mädchen schienen sich allerdings auch nicht daran stören zu lassen, dass er sie wechselte wie getragene Unterwäsche, wenn er nur jeder von ihnen die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil werden ließ.

„Blaise?"

Dieser aß weißer und hatte Draco nur mit einem kurzen „Mhm?" signalisiert, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Warst du schon mal ernsthaft verliebt?"

Blaise hätte beinahe seine Suppe über den Tisch gespuckt.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Antworte einfach!"

Er sah sehr verdattert drein.

„Ähh, …?"

„…bei Merlin, ich will gar nicht wissen wer es ist!"

Etwas genervt, aber doch nicht ganz uninteressiert an Blaises Antwort, sah er ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, ich habe schon einmal richtig geliebt."

Das machte Draco schon etwas stutzig, sein bester Freund hatte ihm bis jetzt noch nie etwas verheimlicht, … sie hatten immer über alles reden können.

Und nun stiegen leichte Zweifel in ihm auf, ob man ihm noch vertrauen konnte.

„Blaise?...Wer ist es?"

„Du hast doch versprochen nicht zu fragen!"

„Du vertraust mir nicht! Das tut unserer Freundschaft nicht gut!"

Blaise war nach diesen Worten etwas verhalten… er blickte nach links und nach rechte, …

„…lass uns wo anders darüber sprechen!"

Draco nickte, denn er sah, dass es seinem Freund sichtlich unangenehm war, in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihm darüber zu reden.

Er begann schlimmes zu ahnen.

Sein Blick suchte wie so oft in den letzten Wochen den roten Haarschopf.

Ginny kam grade durch die große Tür und lief….. direkt auf St. Potter zu.

Zu allem Übel umarmten die beiden sich auch noch.

Aus irgendeinem Grund verspürte er ein Stechen in der Brust, das sich schubweise ausbreitete, bis sein ganzer Körper von ihm erfasst wurde.


	7. Wer ist sie, Blaise?

Er musste sie angesehen haben, sie hatte seine Blicke auf ihrer Haut gespürt, ganz deutlich.

Und doch sah er nun nicht mehr her.

„Mine, ich glaube du musst mir ein wenig mit meinen Hausaufgaben helfen….."

„Bins?"

„Ja, wie immer, diesmal müssen es sogar zwei Rollen Pergament sein. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich das schaffen soll."  
„Lass uns mal in Ruhe fertig essen und dann gehen wir in die Bibliothek. Ich denke wir werden nicht all zu lange brauchen!"

„Ach Mine, ich danke dir, du bist ein Schatz!"

Hermine hatte einen gütigen Gesichtsausdruck und Ginny schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen.

Ihre Hand huschte wieder zu ihrem Bein hin, auf dem sich in der Tasche ihres Rockes die wunderschöne, glänzende Rosenblüte befand.

_Danke…_

Sie hatte das Gefühl der Talisman würde seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen.

Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge unterhielten sich angeregt über das letzte Quidditch-Spiel, über die Schwächen und Stärken der Slytherins, aber die Tatsache dass Malfoy sie gerettet hatte wurde tot geschwiegen.

_Malfoy…_

Wenn sie an ihn dachte fühlte sie etwas Undefinierbares.

Früher waren es Hass und Abscheu gewesen, dann Mitleid und Verachtung.

Doch was sie nun fühlte vermochte sie nicht zu sagen.

Ihr Gefühl hatte sich verändert.

Er hatte sich verändert.

Und dann war da noch immer der mysteriöse Unbekannte der ihr des Nachts im Krankenflügel einen Besuch abgestattet hatte und dann so abrupt von Dannen gerauscht war.

Es beschäftigte sie wer der Geheimnisvolle Mann gewesen war.

Sie ging davon aus, dass es ein Mann gewesen sein musste, denn seine Statur hatte kräftig gewirkt.

Der Hauptgang war von den Tellern verschwunden.

Der Nachtisch war erschienen und sie sah wie gebannt hinauf zur Decke, die aussah wie der Himmel draußen.

Die Sterne funkelten und leuchteten, sie liebte die Sterne.

Nach drei Löffeln des Plum-Puddings legte sie ihr Besteck nieder.

„Mine, ich hole schon mal meine Sachen. Wir treffen uns dann gleich in der Bibliothek!"

„Okay, aber lass dir Zeit, ich habe keine Lust zu schlingen."

Ginny nickte und verabschiedete sich mit einer schnellen Umarmung bei Harry und ihrem Bruder. Ron und dem anderen Zwilling warf sie eine schnelle Kusshand zu, ehe sie die Halle mit wehendem Umhang verließ.

In den Gängen war es um einiges kälter als in der Großen Halle und sie zog ihren Umhang enger zusammen.

Sie hastete nicht, trotzdem zog ihr ein kalter Wind um den Leib.

Mit der rechten Hand griff sie wieder einmal in ihre Rocktasche und tastete nach dem Talisman und umschloss ihn.

Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchzog ihre Finger und Hüllte sie ein, reflexartig schloss sie die Augen.

Sie musste nur noch ihre Bücher holen, den Rest würde Hermine erledigen, sie war buchstäblich ein Engel.

**Knall**

Was war denn nun schon wieder passiert.

Sie lag auf dem Boden.

Sie war gefallen, ihre Hand war aus der Tasche gerissen worden und der Talisman kullerte nun zu Boden, direkt zwischen die Füße von…

„Malfoy!"

„Weasley! Kannst du nicht einmal aufpassen wo du hin läufst?"

„… Du wiederholst dich, Malfoy. Hast du keine neunen Sprüche auf Lager?"

Warum passierte das immer ihr.

Sie sah dass Malfoy die Rosenblüte bemerkt hatte, die zwischen seinen Beinen lag.

Er wollte grade danach greifen, da schoss Ginny vor und schnappt nach ihr.

Doch Draco war schneller.

„Was ist denn das?"

Er hielt die Blüte in der Hand und musterte sie.

Sein Blick wanderte hin und her zwischen Ginny und ihrem Talisman.

Das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Gib es mir, Malfoy!"

„Warum sollte ich? Immerhin scheinst du es ja weg geworfen zu haben!"

„Das habe ich nicht!"

Laute Entrüstung ihrerseits war zu vernehmen.

„Ich habe es verloren, weil DU in mich gerannt bist!"

„Ich in dich? Du wohl eher in mich!"

„Vergiss es Malfoy! Gib es mir einfach wieder, es ist mir wichtig!"

Und zu ihrem erstaunen streckte Malfoy seinen Arm aus und hielt ihr die Rosenblüte entgegen.

Misstrauisch streckte auch sie die Hand aus und griff nach ihrem Talisman.

Doch wider ihres Gefühls, er hätte eine List mit ihr vor, konnte sie die Rosenblüte einfach nehmen.

Er machte keine Anstalten sie zu verletzten oder zu demütigen.

Als sie die Blüte von oben bis unten betrachtet und festgestellt hatte dass alles in Ordnung sei verstaute sie sie wieder sicher in ihrer Tasche um dann auf zu springen und sich hastend von Malfoy zu entfernen, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihm zu wechseln.

-------------------------------------------------------

Er verabscheute, ja, er hasste St. Potter.

Der, der im ersten Jahr sein Freundschaftsangebot zurückgewiesen hatte und sich stattdessen dem Weasley-Pack angeschlossen hatte.

Der, der Ginny einfach so nah sein konnte.

Dafür hasste er ihn besonders!

Er sah zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber.

In der feuerroten Haar-Traube entdeckte er schnell sein Objekt der Begierde, …

Er sah ihre Augen, wie sie leuchteten, in einem so reinen, weichen Braun.

„Blaise!"

„Lass mich doch noch zu Ende essen, ich hab doch grade erst angefangen."

Seine Stimme klang klagend.

Er sah Ginny noch einmal an.

Sie war blasser als sonst, aber sie lächelte.

Sie sah wunderschön aus wenn sie lächelte.

Sie drehte den Kopf.

Wanderte mit den Augen.

Sie sah ihn an.

_Sie ist so hübsch…_

_Sie hat wundevolle Augen…_

_Sie sieht mich an…_

_Sie, … WAS? Sie sieht mich an?_

Seine Augen weiteten und er drehte den Kopf abrupt wieder in Richtung Blaise.

Sein Herz pochte wie wild in seiner Brust.

Sie hatte ihn ganz bewusst angesehen.

Hatte sie bemerkt dass er sie angestarrt hatte?

Mit einem kurzen schielen aus dem Augenwinkel versuchte er sie zu erkennen.

Anscheinend hatte sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zugewandt.

Sie schien sich ausgelassen zu unterhalten.

„Blaise! Komm!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben.

Er konnte nicht essen.

Er verspürte zwar Hunger, doch er würde nichts hinunter bekommen, das wusste er.

Er wusste nur nicht woher dieses intensive Gefühl kam.

Zielstrebig hatte er den Slytherin-Tisch verlassen und war zum Eingangstor gelaufen.

Dort saß er nun, auf den Stufen die zu Hogwarts führten.

Kurz darauf ließ sich Blaise neben ihm nieder, ein bisschen gehetzt und mit einem Teller in der Hand.

„Habe ich es denn nicht verdient in Ruhe essen zu dürfen?"

Draco sah ihn ein bisschen missbilligend an

„Nein, ich will reden"

„Hättest du das denn nicht am Tisch machen können?"  
„Nein, du hast gesagt du willst es nicht vor den anderen sagen!"

„Daher weht der Wind…" Er rollte sich ein paar Nudeln auf die Gabel und aß.

„Wer ist sie?"

Draco sah hinaus in die Ferne.

Die Ländereien waren von der Schwärze der Nacht eingehüllt und in den Schein des Mondes getaucht.

„Willst du nichts essen?"

Er hielt Draco seinen Teller hin.

„Nein, ich habe … ich kann nicht."

„Draco…. Kann es sein, dass…"

„Wer ist sie, Blaise? Warum hast du sie mir verheimlicht?"

„Ich bin hier nicht der einzige der ein Geheimnis vor einem anderen hat!"

„Wie meinst du das"

„Denkst du ich habe nicht bemerkt wie du gestern Morgen aussahst? Irgendwas beschäftigt dich und du hast mir keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gegeben!"

„Ich hab dich zuerst gefragt!"

Draco hatte sich ertappt gefühlt und versuchte es jetzt mit unfairen Methoden.

„Na gut, du bist mein engster und bester Freund, ich habe dir bisher alles anvertrauen können und deswegen werde ich dir sagen wer Sie ist."

Draco begann etwas zu strahlen.

„Allerdings!..."

_Ich wusste dass da ein Haken an der Sache ist…_

„Wenn ich es die gesagt habe, wirst du mir auch die Wahrheit über deine durchzechten Nächte sagen!"

Draco musste einen Moment überlegen, immerhin fand er seine Situation äußerst Pikant.

Andererseits konnte er Blaise voll und ganz vertrauen, das wusste er.

_Ich habe nichts zu verlieren…_

…_außer meiner Würde wenn er sich über mich lustig macht!_

„Einverstanden!"

Blaise sah doch etwas geschockt aus… doch dann fing er an zu erzählen.

„Es begann vor gut zwei Jahren, am Anfang unseres fünften Schuljahrs.

Ein Paar Monate nach dem Trimagischen Tunier.

Ich saß in der Bibliothek und habe Hausaufgaben gemacht, da hat sie sich an meinen Tisch gesetzt.

Sie hatte einen riesigen Stapel an Büchern dabei, und sie sah beinahe so aus wie ein hungriger der sich über einen großen Berg Essen her macht.

Sie saß direkt am Fenster, mir schräg gegenüber.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es am Fenster, sie öffnete es und ein Seeadler streckte ihr sein Bein entgegen.

Sie nahm den an ihm befestigten Brief ab, streichelte den Kopf des Adlers und öffnete das Papier.

Ein großes Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus, sie kritzelte etwas auf dir Rückseite und band es wieder an das Bein des Vogels, ehe dieser sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob.

Dieselbe Situation wiederholte sich an den darauf folgenden Tagen und Wochen wie ein Déjà-vu.

Ich hatte mich bereits sehr an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt und von Zeit zu Zeit hatten wir uns auch über das ein oder andere unterhalten, meist über die Bücher die einer von uns grade las.

Wir begegneten und mit der Zeit immer vertrauter und als ich sie fragte von wem ihre Briefe kämen, die ihr so regelmäßig überbracht wurden antwortete sie, sie seien von Viktor Krum.

Bei dieser Antwort blieb mir die Luft weg und ich ertappte mich dabei wie es sich in mir zusammen zog.

Irgendwann wurden die Briefe weniger und Sie schien Zunehmens gezeichneter auszusehen, ihr ging es offensichtlich nicht gut, ich fragte wieso, doch sie wollte es mir nicht erzählen.

Und dann geschah es.

Es war an einem trüben Herbsttag, der Himmel war verhangen und es regnete, als würde das Wetter ihre Gefühle widerspiegeln.

Wieder einmal klopfte es an das Fenster, sie sah von ihren Büchern auf und nahm den Brief des Adlers entgegen.

Mittlerweile saßen wir uns direkt gegenüber und ich konnte deutlich ihren Schmerz sehen als sie den Brief entfaltete und las, was dort geschrieben stand.

Ihre Züge verhärteten sich und sie versuchte krampfhaft ihr Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Sie hatte den Zettel zerknüllt und ich ihre Tasche gesteckt.

Ihre Bücher stapelnd stand sie auf, ich sah wie sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Sie ging ein paar schritte, hatte die Arme fest um die Bücher geschlungen.

Ich sah ihr nach, sie hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, das war nicht üblich.

Dann kippte sie unter lautem Schluchzen seitlich gegen die Wand.

Ihre Bücher vielen zu Boden und sie folgte ihnen nach.

Ich sprang auf, über den Tisch, ich hatte keinen unnötigen Umweg gemacht.

Ich stand neben ihr und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, also tat ich das was mir am naheliegendsten erschien.

Ich hob das Häuflein Elend auf, schützte sie mit meinem Umhang vor neugierigen Blicken und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Bibliothek.

In dem Moment als ich sie aufgehoben hatte wusste ich wo ich sie hinbringen würde.

Wenige Minuten später war ich mit ihr auch schon im siebten Stock angelangt.

Barnabas der Bekloppte der wie immer versuchte den in ihren Tütüs äußerst grotesk aussehenden Trollen Ballett beizubringen, schien wohl nie dem Spektakel müde zu werden.

Ich lief mit Ihr im Arm dreimal den Gang auf und ab und schon zeigte sich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche.

Ich stieß sie mit dem fuß auf und verschloss sie hinter uns auf die gleiche weise.

Sie schluchzte immer noch und tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, ihr ganzer Mascara war auf mein Hemd geflossen…

Ich legte sie auf dem überdimensionalen Sofa vor dem Kamin ab und legte meinen Umhang ab.

Dann habe ich mich neben sie gesetzt und sie wieder an mich gezogen.

Wir hatten die ganze Zeit beide kein Wort gesagt, sie hatte geweint und ich sie gehalten.

Ich habe ihren Kopf gestreichelt, bin ihr über die Haare gefahren und habe bemerkt, ….

Ich habe bemerkt was ich eigentlich tat und musste zwangsläufig daran denken wieso ich es tat…

Sie war mir in den letzten Wochen ans Herz gewachsen.

Und nicht nur das, …da war noch etwas.

Irgendwann wurde es still, sie hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint.

So war sie eingeschlafen, halb sitzend, halb liegend, auf meinem Schoß, ihre Brust an meiner und ihr Kopf an meiner Schulter.

Ich hatte sie die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten.

Und endlich wollte ich wissen was der Grund für ihren Kummer war.

Also griff ich in ihre Tasche und zog das Knöllchen heraus, das sie aus dem Brief gemacht hatte.

Nachdem ich es ausgewickelt hatte konnte ich, in nicht wirklich hübscher Handschrift, drei kleine Worte lesen.

-Es ist aus-

Mehr nicht, mehr hatte er ihr nicht zu sagen gehabt.

Schlagartig wurde ich sauer, auf einen Menschen den ich im Grunde genommen gar nicht kannte.

Von dem ich sicher war, dass er nun nie wieder einen Fuß in Ihr Leben setzten würde, dafür würde ich sorgen.

Von dem ich sicher war, dass er Ihr nie wieder Kummer und Schmerz bereiten würde, dafür würde ich sorgen.

Von dem ich sicher war, wenn er es versuchen würde, würde er es nicht überleben, dafür würde ich sorgen.

Und da wusste ich es auf einmal, …

Wie sie so in meinen Armen lag, so verletzlich, schutzbedürftig.

So wie ich ihr in den letzten Wochen näher gekommen war.

Ich…"

Er machte eine Kurze Pause um Luft zu holen und Mut zu schöpfen für das was er nun sagte.

„Ich wusste dass ich sie nie wieder leiden sehen wollte.

Ich wusste dass ich sie nie wieder weinen sehen wollte.

Ich wusste ich wollte dass sie nie wieder bei jemand anderem so lag.

Nur noch bei mir.

Ich wusste dass, ……dass ich mich verliebt hatte."

Blaise sah Draco an, er sah ihm in die Augen, er war auf jede Reaktion gefasst, nur nicht auf die die er nun bekam.

„Hast du es ihr gestanden?"

„Du willst ja gar keinen Namen mehr wissen?!"

„Blaise, es war mir von dem Punkt klar als du das Wort -Bibliothek- in den Mund genommen hast!"

Seine Stimme klang ruhig, kein bisschen sarkastisch.

„Hast du es ihr gestanden?"

Draco wiederholte sich.

„Ja. Nicht sofort, aber, ja, sie weiß es."

„Und wie hat sie reagiert?"

„Am Anfang war sie etwas skeptisch, aber dann hat sie erkannt dass ich es ernst meine."

„ …. Ernst meine??? Nicht ernst meinte???!!!"

„Nein, ich MEINE es ernst!"

Draco sah Blaise mit großen Augen an.

„So Draco, jetzt bist du an der Reihe."

„Ich, … Moment, soll das heißen, ihr beide, …"

Blaise nickte bestätigend.

„Wie habt ihr das so lange geheim halten können? Es muss doch der Horror sein ihr nicht nahe sein zu können…"

„Draco, du musst in dem Punkt noch viel lernen!"

Der junge Malfoy sah Blaise böse an.

„Nichts für ungut, aber du weißt was ich meine, du bist auf dem Gebiet noch ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Aber mit Geheimniskrämerei kennst du dich ja bestens aus!"

Auch Blaise meinte es diesmal nicht ironisch.

Seine Stimme war todernst.

Dracos Blick war nicht mehr auf die Ländereien gerichtet, sondern gen Himmel.

„Hast du dir schon einmal die Sterne angesehen?"

Blaise sah ihn fragend an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Sie sind so wunderschön und doch so weit weg. Weißt du was ich meine?"

Blaise ging langsam ein Licht auf.

„Nun, ich habe meinen Teil der Vereinbarung eingehalten, nun bist du an der Reihe. Keine Ausflüchte!"

„Ich, … ich glaube ich mag jemanden.

Ich, … ich hasse es wenn ich sie mit anderen Jungen sehe!

Und ich … ich werde traurig wenn ich sehe wie schlecht es ihr geht.

Ich würde sie am liebsten an mich nehmen und nie wieder loslassen!

Ich, … Ich habe Angst um sie.

Sie ist mir wichtiger, …. Sie war mir wichtiger als das Quidditch-Spiel."

Blaise verstand sofort von wem sein Freund sprach.

„Ich verstehe."

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll, …"

„Draco, ist es denn für dich wirklich so schwer deine Gefühle zu zeigen?"

„Ja, … Nein, ..es ist, …"

„Du hast Angst davor zurück gewiesen zu werden?"

Bei dem Wort Angst zuckte Malfoy.

„…Ja."

„Aber wenn du es nicht versuchst wirst du nie wissen ob sie nicht auch.."

„Ich bezweifle dass es ihr genauso geht, immerhin habe ich sie immer behandelt wie den letzten Dreck."

„Draco, du solltest dringend mal deine Prioritäten klären!"

Draco sah Blaise eindringlich an, in seinem Kopf schien es zu rotieren.

Dann sprang er auf.

„Ich glaube ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen!"

„So ist's richtig! Wir sehen uns später! Geh jetzt!"

Draco wartete keine Sekunde länger, er hatte etwas im sinn.

Er musste dringend in die Eulerei.

In Gedanken darüber was genau er schreiben sollte vergaß er nach vorne zu sehen.

Und, **KNALL,** war es auch schon passiert, etwas war an seiner Brust abgeprallt.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und rieb sich die Brust, bevor er einen Blick nach unten riskierte.

„Malfoy!"

Kam es ihm auch schon entgegen, bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte,

„Weasley! Kannst du nicht einmal aufpassen wo du hin läufst?"

Er besah sie von oben bis unten, diese Szene war ihm nicht ganz unbekannt.

Wie sie vor ihm lag, die roten leuchtenden Haare leicht zerzaust in ihrem Gesicht, so zerbrechlich, das nächste mal würde er die Augen offen halten und sie nicht so einfach fallen lassen, das wusste er schon jetzt.

„… Du wiederholst dich, Malfoy. Hast du keine neunen Sprüche auf Lager?"

Verdattert stand er da, sah sie immer noch an, wie sie dort vor seinen Füßen lag.

Etwas glänzendes fiel ihm ins Auge, es lag direkt zwischen seinen Füßen.

Langsam bückte er sich um es aufzuheben.

Zu seinem Erstaunen sprang Ginny regelrecht nach vorne um das glänzende Ding vor ihm in die Finger zu bekommen, doch er war schneller.

„Was ist denn das?"

Er sah sie an, sah auf die goldene Rosenblüte die dort in seiner Hand lag.

Wieso schmiss sie es einfach weg?

War es ihr nichts wert?

Er fühlte sich plötzlich etwas schäbig.

„Gib es mir, Malfoy!"

Ginny hatte einen Hauch von Verzweiflung in der Stimme

„Warum sollte ich? Immerhin scheinst du es ja weg geworfen zu haben!"

Es kam zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, fast schon etwas gespien.

„Das habe ich nicht! Ich habe es verloren, weil DU in mich gerannt bist!"

Sie schrie schon fast vor Entrüstung

„Ich in dich? Du wohl eher in mich!"

Malfoy spie immer noch ein wenig, doch es ließ nach, denn es schien ihr wirklich nicht zu gefallen dass er das goldene Ding hatte.

„Vergiss es Malfoy! Gib es mir einfach wieder, es ist mir wichtig!"

Diese Worte ließen ihn gänzlich runter kommen.

Es war ihr wichtig!.... Es war ihr wichtig!  
Es hallte in seinem Kopf wieder und eine Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus, öffnete seine Hand, damit sie die filigrane Blüte wieder an sich nehmen konnte.

Erst zögerte sie, es war schlimm für ihn dass er sehen musste dass sie ihm nicht vertraute.

Aber wieso sollte sie ihm denn auch vertrauen?

Er hatte sie immer nur fertig gemacht, runter geputzt, sich ihr immer nur von seiner schlechten Seite gezeigt.

Doch er hatte auch eine andere Seite, ein anderes Gesicht, das nur wenige Menschen kannten und bald sollte es noch eine Person kennen lernen, das hatte er beschlossen.

Sie griff hastig nach der Blüte.

Flüchtig berührte sie seine Hand.

In seinem Bauch fing es an zu kribbeln, ob dieser minimalen berührung.

Sie besah die Blüte, schien sie für in Ordnung zu befinden und ehe er sich versah hatte sie sie zurück in die Tasche gesteckt und war davon gerannt, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Dort stand er nun, zurück gelassen mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch, und ohne ein letztes Wort, nicht einmal eine Beschimpfung war ihr gut genug für ihn gewesen.

Sie hatte gesagt dass ihr der Talisman wichtig war.

Er war ihr wichtig, …..

Wieder bekam er es nicht aus seinem Kopf.

Als er seine Gedanken endlich wieder gesammelt hatte setzte er seinen Weg in die Eulerei fort.

In seinem Kopf bildeten sich schon die Sätze die er ihr schreiben würde.


	8. Abendliche Eulenpost

Sie hatte Ihren Talisman wieder.

Nicht noch einmal würde sie ihn verlieren, das schwor sie sich insgeheim, als sie die Stufen zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf rannte.

Keuchend und nach Atem ringend lehne sie sich mit einer Hand an die Wand neben dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, die grade dabei war, mit einer ihrer genauso fetten Freundinnen, eine Karaffe Rotwein zu leeren.

„Passwort!"

„Stirnlappenbasilisk"

Spuckte Ginny durch ihre schweren Atemzüge hervor.

Das Portrait der fetten Dame sprang zu Seite und Ginny hastete durch die freigelegte Öffnung hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Ihre Arbeitsutensilien lagen noch dort wo sie sie zurückgelassen hatte, auf einem großen Tisch in der Nähe der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen.

Ordentlich rollte sie die Pergamente zusammen, damit sie nicht zerknickten.

Professor Bins nahm keine unordentlichen Arbeiten an, sondern vergab schlechte Noten.

Er legte viel Wert auf die äußere Form.

Dann sah sie auf den Stapel an Büchern den sie sich aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte.

Wie sollte sie sich jemals bis morgen durch diesen Berg durcharbeiten und dann auch noch darüber schreiben?

Aber zum glück hatte sie Hermine.

Nicht dass sie die Arbeit für sie erledigen sollte, aber sie brauchte ohne es leugnen zu können Hilfe.

Durch ein kratzendes Geräusch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen drehte sie sich um.

_Was war das?_

Noch einmal vernahm sie dasselbe Geräusch wie zuvor.

_Da, schon wieder._

Sie blickte sich noch einmal aufmerksam um, dann entdeckte die die Quelle des Geräusches.

Es was eine kleine Eule die von außen am Fenster kratzte.

Ginny ging hinüber und öffnete es, die Eule flog sogleich hinein, flatterte auf den Tisch zu und ließ sich auf dem Stapel Bücher nieder.

Ginny sah sie an, Band ein Stück Schnur um die Pergamentrollen und streichelte der Eule über das Gefieder.

Dann sah sie dass sie ein kleines Stück Papier an den Knöchel gebunden hatte.

„Für mich?"

Sah sie die kleine Eule fragend an.

Diese Schu~hute und streckte Ginny ihr kurzes Beinchen entgegen, an dem das winzige Stück Papier grade so Platz gefunden hatte.

Sie entrollte das kleine Pergament und las was darauf geschrieben stand.

-_Hat es dir Gefallen?-_

Wieder stand kein Absender daneben, doch sie wusste genau von wem es kam.

Von demjenigen der ihr den Talisman geschenkt hatte.

Er hatte ihr wieder geschrieben und er erwartete eine Antwort.

Schnell holte Ginny ihre Feder heraus und versuchte so schön wie möglich eine Antwort auf der kleinen Fläche zu platzieren.

-_Es ist Wunderschön_

_Wer bist du?-_

Sie rollte es zusammen und band es behutsam an das Beinchen der kleinen Eule.

Ganz euphorisch nahm sie sie in beide Hände, und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Kopf, dann brachte sie sie zum Fenster von wo aus sie in den dunklen Nachthimmel verschwand.

Als Hermine in der Bibliothek erschien saß Ginny schon erwartungsvoll an einem Tisch und blickte von einem der dicken Wälzer, die vor ihr lagen, auf.

„Du bist ja schon fleißig am Werke, da brauche ich ja fast nichts mehr machen."

Sagte Hermine und strahlte Ginny schelmisch an.

„Untersteh dich, du kommst schön hier her und hilfst mir!"

Beide mussten lachen, dann nahm Hermine einige der Bücher die vor Ginny lagen und sah sie sich an.

Ihr Blick erhellte sich.

„Der gute alte Bins."  
Ginny sah sie fragend an.

„Er wird sich nie ändern, das sind genau die Bücher die ich auch schon alle gelesen habe."

„Was für ein Wunder Hermine, du hast ein Buch gelesen?"

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Ginny an.

„ Soll ich dir helfen oder nicht?"

„Ja, bitte Mine, tut mir leid."

„Schongut, nie wieder Witze über Bücher, sonst verrate ich Filch wer seiner Katze das Kleid angezogen hat!"

Ginny presste die Lippen aufeinander uns sah unschuldig zu decke hinauf.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Ja klar!"

Hermine und Ginny arbeiteten straff und durch Hermines Erläuterungen verstand Ginny endlich das Kauderwelsch, das für sie selbst aus den Büchern nur Bahnhof ergeben hatte.

Eineinhalb Seiten von zwei geforderten hatten sie schon fertig gestellt.

„Ich bring den ganzen kram hier mal weg, der stört uns nur. Und da ist noch ein Buch dass sehr wichtig für den Schluss ist."

Hermine räumte die Bücher zusammen.

„Ich bringe es gleich mit wenn ich wieder komme. Du kannst es dir in der Zwischenzeit noch mal durchlesen, damit du es auch wirklich verstanden hast, für den Fall dass er dich ausfrägt!"

Schon war sie weg, in den Gängen der Bibliothek verschwunden, lautlos wie ein Geist.

„Gruselig…"

-klack-klack-klack-

Wieder fuhr Ginny herum.  
Wieder war es die winzige Eule.

Wieder öffnete sie das Fenster neben dem Bibliothekstisch.

Und wieder hüpfte sie kleine Eule hinein und streckte Ginny ihr kleines Beinchen entgegen.

Diese öffnete das Band und faltete das Pergament auseinander.

_-Das freut mich sehr-_

_Was? Das war es schon? … wie schade_

Sie überlegte ob sie noch etwas dazu schreiben sollte, aber ihr viel keine passende Antwort ein und so beließ sie es dabei und tätschelte der kleinen Eule noch einmal den Kopf.

„Hm, kenne ich dich irgendwoher? Gehörst du jemandem? Oder bist di eine Schuleule?"

Sie grübelte ein bisschen und die kleine Eule gurrte, zufrieden über ihre Streicheleinheiten.

„Hier Ginny! Ich habs gefunden!"

Hermine kam mit einem ziemlich dicken Buch im arm zurück, dass sie beinahe zu Boden zog.

Sie ließ es auf den Tisch fallen.

„Bist du soweit?"

Ginny kramte schnell wieder ihre Schreibutensilien zu Recht und ließ das Stückchen Pergament in ihrer Rocktasche verschwinden.

Nun lag es direkt neben der Rose.

„Äähm, ja, ich… ich glaube du musst mir hierbei noch mal helfen."

Sagte sie und wies auf die Stelle die sie in hätte bearbeiten sollen.

„Von wem ist die denn?"

Hermine deutete auf die Eule, die vor Ginny auf dem Tisch saß.

„Keine Ahnung, aber sie sieht süß aus, findest du nicht?"

„Ja sehr, aber Bins wird nicht sehr süß aussehen wenn du ihm erklärst dass du lieber eine Eule

streichelst als seinen Aufsatz zu schreiben."

„ Äh, Richtig, also, lass uns schnell weiter machen, viel ist es ja nicht mehr."

Hermine blätterte durch das Buch und zeigte Ginny die für ihren Text relevanten Stellen, gemeinsam fassten sie die Passagen zusammen und ehe sie sich versahen waren sie mit dem Aufsatz fertig.

Ginny Umarmte Hermine die darunter fast keine Luft mehr bekam.  
„Danke Mine, du bist echt die Beste!"

„Gnnnh…Gnnnny"

„Was?"

Ginny ließ sie los und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Danke, ich würde auch gerne noch für längere Zeit die Beste bleiben."

Ginny musste grinsen, Hermine tat es ihr gleich.

Sie räumten gemeinsam auf, da sie wussten dass Mme Pins Bluthunde sie mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit aufspüren und kalt machen würden, hinterließen sie Chaos.

Als sie später am Abend zusammen in einem großen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen fummelte Ginny ungeschickt an ihrer Rocktasche herum, bis sie endlich das zu fassen bekam das sie wollte.

Sie nahm es in die Hand, so dass es nur Hermine sehen konnte.

Diese starrte einen Moment bis sie endlich etwas sagte.

„Das ist hübsch."

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte.

„Von wem ist das?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung."

„Und woher hast du es dann?"  
„Erinnerst du dich nicht? Das war in dem Päckchen dass du mir in den Krankenflügel gebracht hast."

Hermine ging ein Licht auf, sie hatte es tatsächlich beinahe vergessen, sie hatte Ginny hinterher nicht mehr gefragt was in der Schachtel gewesen war.

„Darf ich es in die Hand nehmen?"

Ginny nickte.

„Ja Klar."

Sie legte es Hermine in die geöffneten Hände, doch sobald Ginny es losgelassen hatte schloss sich die Blüte wieder und wurde wieder zur Knospe.

Sie sah nun so aus wie Ginny sie in der Schachtel vorgefunden hatte.

„Jetzt hab ich es kaputt gemacht…"

Ginny nahm es ihr wieder aus der Hand und sofort öffnete sich die Blüte wieder.

„Nein, hast du nicht, siehst du!"

In Hermines Kopf ratterte es so laut dass man es fast hören konnte.

„Da steckt etwas dahinter!"

„Ach Nein, super Detective!"

Neckte Ginny sie ein wenig.

„Nun lass mich doch mal ausreden!"  
„Wie ihr befehlt!"

Ginny hatte ihre Brust herausgestreckt, das Kinn gehoben und die rechte Hand auf die linke Brust gepresst.

Hermine sah sie genervt aus dem Augenwinkel an.

Sie fanden beide zu ihren normalen Posen zurück und Hermine fuhr fort.

„Die Rose hat eine bestimmte Bedeutung, sie soll einen bestimmten Zweck erfüllen. Kann das sein?!"

Ginny nickte.

„Es lag ein Zettel dabei, es ist ein Talisman."

„Und dieser soll nur dich beschützen und nur die Glück bringen. Wahrscheinlich schließt er sich deswegen…. „

Sie machte eine kurze künstlerische Pause.

„Er öffnet sich nur bei dir. Daraus schließen wir, der Talisman erfüllt nur seine Wirkung wenn er geöffnet ist."

„Ist das schon alles?"  
„Hallo??? Das war brillant!"

… sie hörten Schritte

„Was war brillant?"  
Ginny versteckte hastig ihr Geschenk zurück in ihre Rocktasche.

„Das, …Das…"

„Die Arbeit die ich für ihre Hausaufgabe für Bins geleistet habe!"

„Du hast ihre Hausaufgabe für Bins gemacht? Und mich lässt du immer um so ein bisschen Hilfe betteln, das ist unfair!"

Harry zog einen Schmollmund.

_Da hast du uns grade noch mal gerettet Hermine_

„Harry, mittlerweile solltest du dir deine Zeit besser einzuteilen wissen, immerhin kann ich dir bei deinen OWLs auch nicht helfen!"

Harry zog wieder ab, nicht ohne Ginny noch über den Kopf zu streicheln.

„Er kann es nicht gewesen sein, was Ginny?"

„Der? Niemals! Der bekommt doch nicht mal seine Hausaufgaben alleine hin."

„Du hast recht, so etwas würde er dann niemals zu Stande bringen…"

„Aber wer, …"

Beide sahen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, doch keiner von ihnen kam auf ein zufriedenstellendes Resultat.

Als sie jeden Jungen der in frage kommen würde doppelt und dreifach gemustert hatten und schlussendlich doch resigniert hatten verabschiedete sich Hermine von Ginny und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum um in ihm Schulsprecherzimmer zu gehen.

Ginny packte ihre Rollen für Bins morgige Unterrichtsstunden gut ein und verschwand kurz darauf in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Nachdem sie sich umgesogen hatte und schon halb im Bett lag vernahm sie abermals das bereits vertraute Klackern am Fenster.

Es war die kleine Eule, was sonst.

Diesmal sah sie ganz schön abgehetzt aus und als sie sich auf das Fenstersims setzte fiel sie fast davon herunter.

Ginny bekam sie grade noch mit einer Hand zu fassen.

Sie befreite die kleine Eule von dem, … für ihre Verhältnisse gigantischen Stück Papiers und suchte erst noch nach ein paar Eulenkeksen, die sie ihr aufs Bett legte und die kleine Eule daneben platzierte, die dankbar gurgelte und erst einmal matt zusammensackte.

_Liebe Ginny_

_Ich glaube du hast noch nicht herausgefunden wer ich bin._

_Es freut mich sehr dass dir mein Geschenk gefallen hat._

_Vielleicht hast du es ja schon feststellen können,_

_es öffnet sich nur für dich!_

_Trage es immer bei dir, es wird dich beschützen!_

_Ich kenne, nein, das ist das falsche Wort,_

_ich weiß schon eine Weile dass es dich gibt._

_Ich sehe dich jeden Morgen in der Großen Halle._

_Du bist nicht zu übersehen, _

_deine feuerroten Haare strahlen wie die Sonne._

_Und immer wenn ich dich lächeln sehe muss auch ich lächeln._

_Jedes mal wenn ich dich nicht in der Halle sehe frage ich mich,_

_was passiert sein könnte, denn dein Frühstück lässt du eigentlich nie ausfallen._

_Als du des Nachts angegriffnen wurdest hatte ich Angst um dich,_

_als du beim Quidditch vom Klatscher getroffen wurdest hatte ich Angst um dich,_

_als du im Krankenflügel lagst kam ich nicht umhin nachts nach deinem Rechten zu sehen._

_Das hört sich alles sehr komisch an, ich weiß._

_Aber ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit dich zu sehen, es ist schwierig._

_Und ich weiß nicht ob du dich mit mir zeigen willst._

_Aber eines kann ich dir sagen._

_Ich habe keine bösen Absichten, ich will nur dein Bestes._

_Lach mich deswegen nicht aus, ich weiß dass ich altmodisch bin._

_Vielleicht können wir uns irgendwann einmal treffen._

_Es würde mir viel bedeuten._

_D._

Ginny saß lange im Bett, die Eule klackerte vor sich hin und knusperte die Eulenkekse.

_D… Wer kann wohl D. sein? _

_Wer … wer sorgt sich so um mich?_

_Wer hält es für nötig mich durch einen Talisman schützen zu lassen?_

Als die Eule alle Kekse erfolgreich zerkrümelt hatte und zufrieden gurrte nahm Ginny sie, bedankte sich noch einmal bei ihr und trug sie dann zurück zum Fenster, von wo aus sie sich zurück auf den Weg in die Eulerei machte.

„Ratzeputz!"

Sie ließ die Kekskrümel auf ihrem Bett verschwinden bevor sie sich hinlegte um zu schlafen.

Es war ein unruhiger Schlaf

_Blitze zuckten, nicht nur am Himmel sondern auch um sie herum, in schillernden Farben._

_Sie konnte sich nicht richtig umsehen, alles passierte viel zu schnell._

_Jemand zog sie am Arm, bedeutete ihr sich zu beeilen._

_Dann waren keine Blitze mehr zu sehen, nur Donnergrollen drang an ihr Ohr und Laute vereinzelte Rufe._

_Dann wurde alles still und schwarz._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Die Stufen zur Eulerei waren ein Klacks für ihn, immerhin war er sehr sportlich.

Er wollte ein Eule die halbwegs gesund und vertrauenerweckend aussah.

Schlussendlich entschied er sich für eine kleine weiß-grau gemusterte mit ziemlich großen Augen.

„Dich wird die sicher mögen! Dich muss man einfach mögen!"

Er streckte seine Hand der kleinen Eule hin und sie hüpfte auf seine Finger.

Sie wog fast nichts, das erstaunte ihn.

Er holte ein kleines Stück Pergament aus der Tasche und schrieb einen kurzen Satz darauf.

_-Hat es dir gefallen?-_

Dann band er ihn an das Bein der kleinen Eule und schickte sie los

„Bring es zu Ginny, warte bis sie eine Antwort schreibt!"

Dann strich er ihr durchs Gefieder und brachte sie zum Fenster, eine Windböe erwischte sie, doch sie fing sich wieder und flatterte kräftig mit den Flügeln schlagen davon.

…_Ich dachte schon jetzt krepiert sie… armes ding… Übung macht den Meister!_

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den Klassenräumen im zweiten Stock, hier vermutete er ungestört zu sein.

Als er vor der zweiten Tür im Gang stand sah er sich um, dass ihn auch niemand sah.

_Und wenn schon, ich bin Schulsprecher, ich kann mich aufhalten wo ich will._

_Warum rechtfertige ich mich eigentlich selbst?_

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann öffnete er die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich wieder sorgfältig.

Er entflammte mehrere Kerzen die im Raum standen und suchte sich einen Tisch aus an dem er sich nieder ließ.

Eine Rolle Pergament lag nun ausgefaltet vor ihm, seine Feder und das Tintenfass lagen direkt daneben.

Dann fing er an zu schreiben

_Liebe Ginny_

_Ich glaube du hast noch nicht herausgefunden wer ich bin._

„Wenn du es wüstest hätte ich sicher schon jede Menge Flüche am Hals und du hättest mir mit der Rose die Stirn durchlöchert."

Er sprach mit sich selbst, es war ja sonst niemand da der ihm zuhörte.

Aber es hörte sich an als würde er es Ginny erzählen.

_Es freut mich sehr dass dir mein Geschenk gefallen hat._

„Es hat mich wirklich gefreut, ich habe es zwar nicht gezeigt, aber mein Herz ist aufgegangen als du gesagt hast, es würde die viel bedeuten."

_Vielleicht hast du es ja schon feststellen können,_

_es öffnet sich nur für dich!_

„Wenn du gut warst hast du auch gemerkt dass es sich, als ich es in der Hand gehalten habe, nicht geschlossen hat. Aber ich glaube nicht dass du dich daran erinnerst."

_Trage es immer bei dir, es wird dich beschützen!_

„Bitte tu es!"

_Ich kenne, nein, das ist das falsche Wort,_

_ich weiß schon eine Weile dass es dich gibt._

„Ich habe dich so oft erniedrigt und jetzt tue ich es immer noch um den Schein zu wahren, ich habe Angst vor dem Moment an dem du herausfindest wer ich bin."

_Ich sehe dich jeden Morgen in der Großen Halle._

_Du bist nicht zu übersehen, _

_deine feuerroten Haare strahlen wie die Sonne._

„Ja, wie die Sonne, die ich brauche…"

_Und immer wenn ich dich lächeln sehe muss auch ich lächeln._

„Jedes Mal wenn ich meine Augen schließe sehe ich dich wie du lächelst, doch dein Lächeln verschwindet sobald dein Blick auf mich fällt."

Kurz darauf klackerte es schon an seiner Scheibe.

Er öffnete das Fenster und die kleine Eule flog herein.

Er band das Pergament von ihrem Beinchen los und entrollte es

_-Es ist wundeschön_

_Wer bist du?-_

„Ich glaube nicht dass sie wirklich wissen will wer ich bin."  
Dracos Worte waren trauriger Weise an die Eule Gerichtet

Er schrieb noch einen sehr kurzen Satz

_-Das freut mich sehr-_

Mehr wollte er nicht dazu schreiben, und wer er war musste sie selbst heraus finden.

Sie würde ihm eh nicht glauben wenn sie ihm schreiben würde er sei Draco Malfoy, der Erbe des Malfoyvermögens und Malfoymannors.

Er band den Zettel zurück an das Beinchen der Eule und entließ sie wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Dann setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch, den er sich ausgesucht hatte und schrieb weiter an dem Brief.

_Jedes mal wenn ich dich nicht in der Halle sehe frage ich mich,_

_was passiert sein könnte, denn dein Frühstück lässt du eigentlich nie ausfallen._

„Ich bin immer ganz unruhig und kann selbst nichts essen."

_Als du des Nachts angegriffnen wurdest hatte ich Angst um dich,_

„Und ich habe mir selbst Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich nicht schnell genug da war um deinen Angreifer auszuschalten. Und ich habe ihn immer noch nicht gefunden."

_als du beim Quidditch vom Klatscher getroffen wurdest hatte ich Angst um dich,_

„Der dumme Schnatz konnte mir gestohlen bleiben, was wäre passiert hätte ich dich nicht gefangen, … St. Potter war natürlich zu beschäftigt, dieser Affe."

_als du im Krankenflügel lagst kam ich nicht umhin nachts nach deinem Rechten zu sehen._

„Als du aufgewacht bist hatte ich Panik du könntest mich erkennen"

_Das hört sich alles sehr komisch an, ich weiß._

_Aber ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit dich zu sehen, es ist schwierig._

_Und ich weiß nicht ob du dich mit mir zeigen willst._

„Auch wenn man es nicht denkt, insgeheim habe ich Angst vor der Verachtung anderer, vor allem vor deiner."

_Aber eines kann ich dir sagen._

_Ich habe keine bösen Absichten, ich will nur dein Bestes._

„Auch wenn sich das absolut bescheuert anhört, es ist wirklich so."

_Lach mich deswegen nicht aus, ich weiß dass ich altmodisch bin._

_Vielleicht können wir uns irgendwann einmal treffen._

„Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich das hoffe!"

_Es würde mir viel bedeuten._

„Nein, es würde mir alles bedeuten!"

_Draco_

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ das letzte Wort wieder verschwinden, dann griff er wieder zur Feder.

_D._

„Wie blöd kann ein einzelner denn nur sein, ich gebe mich viel zu oft mit Crabbe und Goyle ab, Dummheit scheint doch ansteckend zu sein!

Wie konnte ich nur meinen Namen darunter setzten???"

Er langte sich mit der Hand an den Kopf.

Nach einiger Zeit klackerte es wieder am Fenster.

Die Eule war zurück.

Er setzte das Eulchen vor sich auf den Tisch und sah abwechselnd zu ihn und auf sein Pergament.

„Das wird schwierig…" murmelte er

„Meinst du, du schaffst das?"

Er sah die kleine Eule eindringlich an.

Diese Schu~hute und watschelte auf das Pergament zu.

Draco faltete das Pergament und band es vorsichtig an das Bein des Vögelchens.

„Viel Glück!"

Er streichelte das Eulchen noch einmal und ließ es dann durch das Fenster davon fliegen.

Der junge Malfoy beseitigte alle Spuren seiner Anwesenheit, löschte das Licht der Kerzen, packte seine Schreibutensilien zusammen und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Er zog noch eine Runde durch das Schloss, um seine Schulsprecherpflichten zu erfüllen.

An diesem Abend geschah nichts Besonderes.

Alles war ruhig und auf seinem Weg, hinunter in die Kerker, hörte er Schritte hinter sich.

Rasch drehte er sich um, seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

„Granger, du bist es!"

„Hallo Malfoy!"

Er überlegte kurz ob es auffallen würde, dann fragte er einfach.

„Wie geht es Ginny? Hat sie sich erholt?"

Hermine sah ich skeptisch an.

„Interessiert dich das wirklich oder willst du dich über sie lustig machen?"

„Ja, Nein, also, es interessiert mich und ich mache mich nicht über sie lustig!"

„Wenn das so ist."  
Sie sah ihn noch einmal an, musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Es geht ihr ganz gut, sie macht sich keinerlei Gedanken über den Angriff und den Klatscher hat sie auch gut weggesteckt. Sie ist ziemlich hart im nehmen."

„Na wenn das so ist"

Natürlich freute es ihn das zu hören, aber er könnte es niemals vor Granger zugeben, erstens war sie ein Mädchen, zweitens eine Gryffindor und drittens ein Muggel.

Sie waren an ihren jeweiligen Türen angekommen und sie drehten sich voneinander weg.

„Gute Nacht!"

Kam es zuerst von Hermine

„Nacht."

Brachte auch Draco heraus, bevor er in sein Zimmer huschte und die Tür von innen verriegelte.


End file.
